


Happily Ever After

by CookieK



Category: Grey’s Anatomy, Station 19
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieK/pseuds/CookieK
Summary: This fiction picks up after the coffee site fire. What if Ripley doesn’t go searching for Vic? What if he survives? What happens between Andy and Sullivan and Jack and Maya? What happens if Vic and Ripley get married? Read on to find out!





	1. What’s the update?

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me as you start this fic. It starts with Vic waiting at the diner for Luke, who does not show up, but there’s a happy ending!  
> Note: I do not own any scenes I have quoted from Station 19.

Vic stared at the clock, drumming her fingers on the table while impatiently and anxiously stirring her coffee with her free hand. It was already 0900, and they were supposed to meet an hour ago. A knot twisted in the pit of her stomach. he must not be coming, she thought to herself. She glanced down as the bell on the door rang, signaling someone’s entrance and she fought back the tears that were starting to well in her eyes as she realized it wasn’t him.  
She felt nauseous; how could she be so stupid?! Asking him to marry her when they’d only been together for a few months… What was she possibly thinking? She swiped at an escaped tear with her hand as she stood up and threw some money on the table. She walked out without looking up from the ground until she got to her Jeep. She climbed in and put the key in the ignition but didn’t start it. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, and she suddenly punched it, angry, frustrated, and humiliated.  
What did this mean? Were they done now? she thought to herself as she turned the car on and threw it into drive. She didn’t know where to go; she didn’t know what to do. Finally, she decided to go to the coffee plant to help clean up, though part of her wondered if going there was such a great idea. After all, that’s the last time she had seen Ripley. It’s where she had proposed… She stopped by the station to change first, and she saw 2 B shift people about to hop in the Engine.  
“Wait for me,” she told them, and they nodded. Vic changed quickly, then went out and hopped into the back of the Engine.  
They drove to the coffee plant without saying a word, allowing Vic time to mope and come up with different scenarios. He had told her he loved her not too long ago. Maybe he realized he didn’t? Or maybe he didn’t want to get married again but didn’t know how to tell her that. But why would he have brought it up in the first place if that were the case? She shook her head once to herself. And then another thought crept into her brain. What if he’s hurt? What if he got into an accident, or had a heart attack or got called in to work? No, if he had been called in to work, he would have called her, she thought.  
She pulled out her phone to check for any missed calls from him or from unrecognized numbers. There were none. She sighed and fought back the tears welling up in her eyes again. He was the first man she’d ever loved, let alone been in love with. What had she done? She had fucked everything up, and she didn’t know how to fix it, or if she even could. And if this is what heartbreak felt like, she’d never allow herself to go through it again. It wasn’t worth it.  
She itched to call Luke, she wanted to hear his warm voice and find out what was going on. But something in her brain told her not to, that he’d call when, or if, he wanted to.  
She felt foolish for having started dating the Chief. And she felt even more foolish for falling in love with him. How could she have been so naïve to think that this wouldn’t end badly? What started out as a fling had turned into so much more, and she hated herself for allowing that.  
When they pulled up to the site, she hopped out and started to head inside but stopped. She walked to the edge of the lot, turned so she was facing away from everyone, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was debating again whether to try and call him and gave in, pulling out her phone. She dialed his number and put the phone to her ear, on the brink of tears again when it went straight to voicemail. She tried again, same result. Third time’s the charm? She thought bitterly to herself and dialed again. Nothing, same result. She fought back a sob as she turned and walked into the factory.  
Travis looked up in surprise. “What are you doing here? What happened with uh– “  
“Nothing happened. He didn’t show,” she said, her voice shaking. “Now I’m getting back to work, okay? I need to work.”  
Travis nodded, worry written all over his face. Vic began helping clean up the debris silently.

After a few hours, Travis came up to her. They were almost done now. She had finished checking the piles of coffee ground for hot spots and had found none.  
Vic held the walkie up and spoke into it. “Hughes to Incident Command. We’re done over here. Ready to go back into rotation.”  
“Really? We just got out of overhaul hell. You’re already asking for more?” Travis said incredulously.  
“Roger that. Ladder 19 is cleared and back in rotation for active calls,” Dispatch said over the walkie.  
“This is avoidance. We need to talk. Vic, hey. How long did you wait at that diner?” Trav said sympathetically.  
Vice took a moment, thinking it over before responding, “Nope. Not doing this. Not talking. Talking feels like a really bad idea right now.” Her voice was shaky as she yet again fought back tears.   
She turned and walked outside with Travis following her and they began putting tools up.  
She let her mind wander to that first night, the first time they had gotten together. It was after Dean’s not-birthday birthday party.  
––––––––  
“Talk, please. Say something. You’ve been eating cake very quietly and now you’re cleaning up cake very quietly and I can’t be doing all the talking, so…” she stopped then added, “Your turn.”  
“For uh… for spice?” he had responded half mockingly.   
She laughed a little, “Okay. Okay, are you making fun of me?”  
“Nope, not at all. I’m just, uh… just wondering what that was about before, and, uh… what you’re thinking about now.”  
She looked away slightly, embarrassed. “I’m thinking about lots of things, like a whole brain full of things I shouldn’t be thinking right now,” She scratched at her forehead nervously. “I’m a fountain of bad ideas.”  
“Like what?” he pressed.  
She was silent for a beat. “I was… thinking about getting a drink after shift. I like company when I drink. You could be company,” she said as she looked up at him. He shrugged his right shoulder and shook his head slightly. “Like I said, bad idea,” she half chuckled nervously.  
“I mean, if you invited me, it would be, uh- it’d be rude not to join. For just a drink.”  
“Right. Just a drink,” she repeated, perking up a bit, though her heart had been pounding in her chest.

“I can’t believe Dutton’s is closed,” Vic said as they were walking down the street together.  
He nodded slightly in agreement. “A bar, closed at 8:30 a.m. I mean don’t they realize we’ve been on call for 24 hours?”  
“Yeah they have the best stale breakfast popcorn.”  
“Would you settle for a stale breakfast bagel?” he had asked, “I know a place.”  
“My place is right around the corner,” she blurted out. He stopped walking then, looking at her. She wanted to look away from his intense gaze but couldn’t. “I didn’t m… I mean, I just- I didn’t mean to imply, I was just- I mean, it’s so close, you know?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“Not that it’s weird for someone to see us together, out here, off-duty.”  
“Why- Why would it be weird?”  
“No, it’s not.” she said quickly. “It’s not like we’re doing anything wrong.”  
“Just a little conversation.” He said simply.  
“Exactly. So, um… But, you know, I don’t know, if we did want to uh, sit or anything, conversation could also happen there. At my place.” She smiled at him.  
“Conversation could happen there,” he had said back to her.  
“Unless you think it’s a… it’s a bad idea.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes.  
Once they had reached her place and gotten inside, she turned to lock the door behind her. When she turned back around, Ripley was gazing at her, with a look on his face. And then he had reached out, touching her cheek with his hand, and she had bitten her bottom lip. He gasped and pulled her to him suddenly, connecting his lips to hers with such intensity that she was taken by surprise briefly.  
She kissed him back, their lips moving together, and then his tongue was parting her lips. They moved their tongues in sync, kissing as Ripley turned them around and began walking towards what he hoped was the bedroom. She helped lead him, walking backwards as she kicked off her shoes in the hallway. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss for a moment. She pulled his shirt off as well. He ran his hands down to her ass, squeezing gently. She turned around in his arms, and he reached down to unbutton her pants. They kissed some more, their tongues moving together. She had liked the way he kissed; he was a good kisser.  
They made their way to the bed, not breaking the kiss as he sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap and feeling her ass again. Then he had stood up slightly, flipping them around and laying her on the bed. He kissed his way down her abdomen, removing her pants and underwear. He then began to lick her clit, and she had moaned.  
“I was wrong. This was a fantastic idea,” she panted, as she intertwined her fingers in his hair, not wanting him to stop.  
––––––––  
Her phone ringing in her pocket brought her back to reality with a jump. They had finished putting up tools. She pulled it out, looking at the caller ID, frowning. It was Sullivan. Travis looked at her with hope in his eyes as she brought the phone to her ear.  
“Yes, Captain?” she asked.  
“Hughes! Thank God you answered!” he said with relief. “I’ve been trying to get in touch with you, but you weren’t answering?” he said it almost as a question.  
“Oh, uh… yeah I was in the coffee plant cleaning up. It was pretty lou–“ she started, but he cut her off.  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s okay. You need to get to Grey-Sloan, and now!”  
She felt her heart sink. He had been hurt. “What’s going on?!” She demanded, her brain scrambling to think of how she would get there.  
“He collapsed outside a flower shop. He has a minor head injury, but his heart is the main concern. Luckily there was a doctor from Grey-Sloan there to be able to help him. Just get here, and fast!”  
“I uh… I don’t have my car, I-“  
“Bring the ladder truck,” he said. “I don’t care how you get here, just get here!”  
“Okay.” She said and hung up quickly, yanking off her suit.  
Vic’s heart was pounding, fear coursing through her. His heart was the problem? Did he have a heart attack? What had happened? He was outside a flower shop? That’s why he didn’t show… She thought to herself, shaking her head.  
“Trav, we need to get to Grey-Sloan ASAP.” She said frantically.  
He nodded and went to the driver’s side and hopped in just as Vic slammed the door shut. She was glad he didn’t ask questions, and just decided it would be best for him to drive. He was right.  
“Would it be wrong to use sirens?” Vic asked, only half-joking.   
“Vic, what’s going on?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know much. He collapsed outside a flower shop. Sullivan said he has a minor head lac, but that it’s his heart they’re concerned about.”  
Her eyes welled up, and she swiped at a tear, angry at herself. How could she ever doubt him? He wouldn’t have stood her up unless it was something serious. She should have known that.  
The drive seemed to take forever, but finally they reached the hospital. She jumped out before the vehicle was even in park, half-running inside. She was terrified. What if he died? She thought. She’d never be able to forgive herself if he did.   
“Lucas Ripley,” she said to the nurse behind the counter. The nurse typed quickly, told her which room, and she took off before the nurse could finish giving her directions. She’d been here before; she had a general idea of where to go. Travis ran up behind her, and they stepped on the open elevator together. She leaned into Travis for support; she was scared. Travis wrapped his arm around her shoulder in comfort.  
When the elevator doors opened, she rushed out and down the hall, glancing at signs to see which way to go. She reached his room, and Sullivan, Andy, and Ben were standing outside the door.  
She was suddenly nervous. “What happened?” She asked.  
“Vic?” A familiar voice said behind her. She turned slightly to see Jennifer, Luke’s sister, walking up to them. “Thank God! He’s been asking for you. He said it’s important. He was trying to leave the hospital to come find you!” Jennifer hugged her.  
“What’s going on?” She repeated, irritated.  
“He has aortic stenosis. They did a transesophageal echo and a stress test. We’re waiting to hear more. But you should go in and see him,” Jennifer said.  
She nodded once, sharply, and moved towards the door. Sullivan stepped out of her way, holding the door open for her. “Thanks,” she mumbled and stepped into the room as the door shut behind her with an audible click. She stood in the doorway for a moment, trying to gather herself. She looked at him, and could hear the beeping of the heart monitor. She saw the IV line going into his arm, and the bandage on his forehead. His eyes were closed, but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn’t asleep.  
“Luke,” she whispered, closing the distance between herself and the bed.  
His eyes opened in surprise. “Vic!” He was relieved, elated. “You came,” he said, a smile spreading across his face. “I’m so sorry, I— I wanted to be there. I tried to be there..” his voice trailed off as he began a coughing fit.   
When he was finally able to stop, she told him “Shhh. I know you did. It’s okay baby.”  
“What have they told you?” He asked, taking her hand in his.  
“Not much. Just that you have aortic stenosis— whatever that is— and they’re running more tests.” She said. “When Sullivan called… my heart sank. I was so sick to my stomach on the way here, scared you were gonna be gone. I… I thought, when you didn’t show up that… that we were done. That… that…” she was at a loss of words.   
“Baby, shhh. It’s okay. I told you I was always gonna show up, that I’d always be there. I’m sorry I couldn’t. I was… I was buying you flowers and…”  
“Yeah, what’s that about, anyways?” She asked, smirking.  
“I owe you an answer.” He said, a smile on his face as he fought back another cough.  
“Well, yes I think you do.” She smirked at him, and then moved so she was sitting on the edge of his bed.  
He looked her up and down with his eyes, stopping when his eyes met hers. “Of course it’s yes, Victoria Hughes. Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. You’re so beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. You’re perfect in every way.” He lifted his hand to her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips moved in sync, tongues twisting around each other. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, breathless.  
“I love you,” Vic told him matter-of-factly.  
“And I love you.”   
There was a knock at the door, and it opened. Jennifer came in, followed by Trav, Sullivan, Andy, and Ben. Ben grinned at her, and Andy gave a half smile.  
“So I guess the cats outta the bag now, huh, Sully?” Luke said and winked at Vic.  
“Wait, you knew?” Andy asked Sullivan, narrowing her eyes.  
“Yes, since the day she had the flu… Ripley came to me to talk about a mystery girl and he sneezed, so I put two and two together. And from what I heard, congratulations are in order.” He added, smiling at Vic.  
Vic groaned. “Of course you were listening,” she said in mock exasperation.  
“Well, not on purpose,” Ben said. “These walls are pretty thin.”  
Jennifer came over and hugged them both, excited. “I’ve never seen him as happy as he is with you,” she told Vic. “Not with either of his previous two wives.”  
“Wives? As in plural?” Andy asked incredulously.  
Vic rolled her eyes. “Yes, wives. It was already disclosed previously.”  
Andy looked like she wanted to say more, but she just shrugged instead.  
“So, do I get to plan the wedding?!” Jen asked, unable to hide her excitement.  
“Hey, I wanna help!” Trav chimed in as he grinned at Vic. He was genuinely happy for her, and glad his “practical” talk had worked, and made her come to the conclusion that she had— that she can’t live without him. It was exactly how he had… and still did feel about Michael. His thoughts turned to Grant, and he felt himself shaking his head reflexively, trying to clear it. Now was not the time.  
Vic and Luke exchanged glances. “Uh… we hadn’t… hadn’t discussed that,” Vic stuttered.   
Jen sighed, fake pouting, and everyone laughed.  
There was another knock at the door, and several doctors came walking in.   
“Dr. Pierce,” Luke greeted her. “This is Vic,” he said, motioning to me with a smile on his face.  
“Ah, the infamous Vic,” she smiled at Vic and shook her hand, and then her face got serious.   
“What is it?” Luke wondered, worrying now.  
“Your labs came back,” she started and took a breath. “Unfortunately, they show concerning hypocalcemia and lactic acidosis. Have you been exposed to any chemicals recently?”  
Sullivan’s phone rang, and he stepped outside the door, excusing himself as he went.  
“I… I don’t think so?” Vic said questioningly. “What does that mean, in normal speak?”  
“Basically, his calcium is really low and the lactate is building in his body.”  
“What… what is lactate?”  
“Lactate is the final byproduct of anaerobic glycolysis, which is the transformation of glucose to lactate when limited amounts of oxygen are available.”  
Sullivan came back in just and went to stand on the other side of bed, patting him. “Conlin has the same symptoms as Ripley, so it looks like the only scene they have in common is the coffee plant incident. I want everyone to get their levels checked as soon as possible. Ben, Andy, can you notify the others on our team? I have already notified the captains of all the teams that worked that scene.”  
They both nodded and started making their way to the door, with Ben throwing another grin at Vic and Ripley before leaving.  
“Wait,” Sullivan began. “Don’t mention this relationship between Vic and the Chief to them yet. I want Vic to tell them when she is ready.”  
They nodded again in agreement and left.  
“Well, Jack already knows… “Vic whispered. “I told him about it after the first time… we were together. But it was “Mr. Hypothetical” to him, until he saw Ripley’s name on the caller ID when he called me. But Maya and Dean don’t know, though I know Dean has been suspect of something going with me, just not with whom,” She added, sheepishly, glancing at Ripley and giving him an apologetic smile.  
”We’ve discussed this already, babe. No need to get too worked up over it.” He turned his gaze back to Dr. Pierce. “So what does this mean?” he said, coughing again, then sniffled.  
Sullivan’s phone rang again, but this time he stayed in the room.   
“This is Sullivan,” he said tersely. Vic could hear the babble on the other end of the phone but not the words. “They used what?” He said. “Okay, thank you,” he finished and hung up, turning towards Dr. Pierce. “The coffee plant used a hydrofluoric acid cleaning agent. I’m going to notify all the captains that worked that scene so they are up to date.” He turned and left the room.  
“Well first we are going to give you a fluoride binding agent, an antacid that contains calcium carbonate because the calcium will bind with the fluoride,” Dr Pierce said. “Then we need to address the heart condition. With aortic stenosis, there are two possible treatment options. We can do a valve replacement or a balloon valvuloplasty. I’m recommending the valve replacement because it is the better of the two options.”  
Vic, whose hand was intertwined with Luke’s, squeezed tightly. “Heart surgery?” She asked, her voice shaking. “What about the hydrofluoric acid poisoning. Will he be okay?”   
“Even though the hydrofluoric acid has taken it’s toll, his prognosis for that is very good. And once that is corrected, he will be strong enough for the surgery. I believe his outlook is very good,” she smiled reassuringly.  
Vic gave a slight sigh of relief, though she was still worried. “With… with the aortic stenosis, he won’t be able to keep working as a firefighter, will he?” she asked nervously. She looked over at Jen then, because she knew Jen had always secretly hoped Luke would stop putting his life at risk and step down from firefighting; the look on Jen’s face gave her away: to say she looked hopeful would be putting it mildly.  
Dr. Pierce sighed and shook her head. “It depends on how well he recovers,” she said. “I’m sorry,” she added gently.  
“When will you start treatment?” Luke asked.  
“Immediately. But there are a few things to go over first with the nurses. Though they would be best discussed in private.” She motioned towards the others.  
“Of course,” Sully said. “We’ll be back later.” He, Andy, and Ben left but Jen and Vic remained.  
“I’d like them to stay,” Lucas said.  
“If that’s what you wish,” Dr. Pierce nodded, and a few nurses came in.   
“I’d like to discuss your options. Upon awakening, you indicated you wanted to be DNR/DNI, and that you are in fact an organ donor. Do you still wish to keep those as your choices?” one of the nurses asked.  
“Luke,” Vic started, but he stopped her by putting his finger to her lips.  
“Darling, it’s okay,” he told her reassuringly as he turned to the nurse. “I would like to be resuscitated. But I do not want to be kept on life support. And I do not want to be revived more than three times.”  
“We will send someone up here to address that paperwork, and to update your will should you choose to do so.”  
“Thank you,” he said simply, and she turned to leave while the rest of the nurses busied themselves with setting up treatment.  
“Luke…” Vic began again, but he stopped her.  
“I don’t plan on needing to be revived at all, let alone three times. But I don’t want to be kept alive on some machine. That’s not who I am, and you know that. Please don’t turn this into an argument. It’s my life, my body, and it’s my choice. I love you, and you heard Dr. Pierce– my outlook is very good. There’s no reason to get all worked up, baby,” he began coughing then, and the heart monitor’s steady beeping began to increase in speed.   
“Okay, okay,” Vic soothed, moving to rub his back. “Just breathe, please. Take a deep breath,” she instructed. He stopped coughing then and took a deep breath, and the beeping returned to normal.  
There was a knock at the door, and someone else came in. “I’m Juliet, and I’m here to discuss your living will with you. Can you give me your name please?”  
“We’re gonna go outside, Luke,” Vic said, and she and Jen left the room.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Vic’s team react when they find out about her and Luke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any content from Station 19 or Grey’s Anatomy

The rest of Vic’s team had arrived at the hospital, as had the rest of the crews who had worked the coffee site. They were each tested in turn and cleared of hydrofluoric acid poisoning.  
Vic was standing in the hallway with her team, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to have to do. Luke was looking out the window and as his eyes met hers, he gave her a nod of encouragement.  
“Let’s go, guys,” she motioned for everyone to follow her into a conference room, and she shut the door behind her. She looked at everyone and took a deep breath.  
“What’s going on, Vic?” Maya asked.  
“Well, for those of you that don’t already know, I have been seeing someone,” she began.  
Dean whistled and exclaimed, “I knew it!”  
“Wait, why are you telling us this as a group?” Maya questioned, confused.  
“Just let her finish,” Sullivan ordered gently.  
“Well, it… it began as nothing. I didn’t think much of it, nor did I think anything of it when it started. I… I had no idea it would come to this… I… I never thought it’d get this far, but it has and I’m not really sure how to say this but I have to because it’s you guys and it’s my life... he’s my life, and we’re engaged now…” she took another deep breath and finished, “I’m engaged to Lucas Ripley.”   
“Wait, what? Chief Ripley?” Dean asked. Maya just started at her in surprise.  
Vic nodded in answer to Dean’s question. “Ben and Andy just found out today, because he collapsed outside of a flower shop and was asking for me, but they couldn’t get in touch with me, but Sullivan and Andy and Ben went to the hospital together. They were trying to reach me over and over but I was in the coffee plant site and didn’t hear my phone ringing until Trav and I went outside for cleanup so we could head to another call.”  
“But Travis knew? And Jack, apparently? And what about Sullivan?” Maya pressed.  
“Well, I didn’t know the Captain knew until today. Remember when I had the flu? Lu… I mean, Ripley had gone to him about someone and he sneezed, so Sullivan put two and two together. Jack knew him as Mr. Hypothetical on day one until he saw Ripley’s name come up on my phone at the end of the shift. And Trav… well, he mostly put it together himself before I could tell him who while I was in the process of telling him, because Ripley came into the room and I got all flustered and…” she held up her hands slightly, unsure of what else to say.  
“How long,” Andy asked. “I mean you said you guys are engaged so… how long”  
“Um… a few months. Five months,” She clarified.  
“So why… why the rush to get married?” Maya wondered aloud.  
“Um… it turns out there one way to circumvent any uh… disciplinary action is marriage. But then Travis made me think about practicality and reality and… I wound up proposing to him for real,” Vic said a little sheepishly.  
They nodded almost in unison, taking in the information they’d just learned.  
“Alright, any more questions?” Sullivan asked. No one responded, so he continued. “This stays between the members of this team for now. If anyone asks, you do not answer. Due to his heart condition, Ripley may be stepping down as Chief, and there will be no need for this anymore.” He finished. “Vic, you can go back to his room, as I’m sure that’s where you’d like to be.”  
“Wait, one more question,” Dean said, and Vic inwardly groaned but looked at him expectantly. He continued, “when’s the wedding?”  
“We haven’t discussed that yet,” she said, rolling her eyes. “We just got engaged today.” And with that, she turned and left the room, walking briskly back to Luke’s room, only to find nurses and doctors bustling around him as the heart monitor blared.  
“Charge to 200… Clear!” They yelled as the shock was delivered. The monitor was still flatlining, so they yelled, “charge to 300! And… clear!”  
Vic felt a hand on her arm and turned to find Jen there, crying. “W… what happened?!” Vic demanded as she watched in horror.  
The third shock was delivered and the monitor began beeping in a normal rhythm. Vic and Jen sighed in relief at the same time. “His heart… it just stopped. We were talking, discussing the wedding actually, and he fell silent and the monitor flatlined. I don’t… I don’t know what happened.”  
Dr. Pierce approached them, guiding them back into his room and shutting the door. “His heart stopped briefly, but we were able to get it started again. Unfortunately, without proper treatment of the stenosis, this could keep happening,” she told them.  
“H… how long before you can treat it?” Vic managed, fighting back tears.  
“Once his blood levels are stabilized, he should be clear for surgery. We’re about to do a recheck now. The longer we wait, the more at risk he is. He’s doing fine right now though, and that’s the important thing.”  
They both nodded and Dr. Pierce left the room as a nurse came in to draw blood.  
Vic approached the bed slowly, nervous. “Hey,” she said when she saw he was awake and watching her.  
“Vic,” he whispered to her. She leaned down and kissed him gently.  
“So what is this about wedding planning without me?” Vic asked jokingly.  
“We were just discussing the date,” Luke said innocently. “And that I know you don’t want a big wedding.”  
“Just us. I mean… your sister and our family at the station, and any friends,” Vic clarified.   
“I don’t have many friends,” Luke mused, though she already knew.  
“Anyone special in your life, Jen?”  
“Well, there’s this guy I’ve been seeing for a couple months now…”  
“Well, then, he’s invited, too!” Vic said.  
“Wait just a minute now! Who do I need to beat up?” Luke asked, eyeing Jen. “You’ve never mentioned anyone to me.”  
“Well, it took you a couple months before you mentioned her to me, right?” She was defensive now.  
“Fair point well made,” he conceded.  
“Now when are you thinking? I thought maybe a summer wedding… on the beach… or in a church,” Jennifer amended when they both gave her a look.  
“That’s only a few months away. You think you and Trav can get a wedding planned in time?” Vic asked her.  
“Count on it!” Trav exclaimed enthusiastically from the doorway.  
“Now for the finer details, then I will leave you two to it. Will you be my maid of honor?” She asked Jen, smiling widely.  
Jen shrieked and ran over to hug her. “I wouldn’t want it any other way!”  
“Trav, will you be my best man?” Luke asked and Trav squealed just as loud as he jumped up in the air with excitement. “Glad that’s settled.” He smiled at Travis. “Where’s Sully? I need to ask him—“  
“Right here,” he called from the doorway.  
“Will you be one of the groomsmen?”  
“Of course,” Sully said, smiling at both of them. “Just remember, I will protect her, not that I think it’ll come down to it anymore.” He laughed a little.  
“Where’s Andy and Maya? Can I have just two bridesmaids?” Vic asked.  
“Of course,” Andy said from the doorway as she entered the room, followed by Maya and the rest of the team. “But then, if Kat joins the team, you could have a third bridesmaid.”  
“Well? Will you two be my bridesmaids?” Vic asked, becoming excited now.   
“Yes,” they said in unison. “We’re just sorry you didn’t think you could trust us enough to tell us,” Maya added.  
“It’s not that… I just, I couldn’t tell you. Secrecy and all,” she let her voice trail off at the end.  
“But you told Jack! And Travis.”  
“Well Jack knew before it was ever really anything– “  
“Which I still find unfair,” Trav butted in.  
“He knew before it was anything, and he wasn’t supposed to know who, he just… saw the name on my caller ID and put it together, as I already said. And I told Trav before Ripley had told me not to tell anyone on the team.” She shrugged in apology.  
“I guess that means Jack has to be the other groomsman,” Luke interjected from the bed.  
Jack nodded in agreement. “You got it.”  
“Okay guys, I think we should leave these two alone. Let’s get home and get some rest before next shift,” Sullivan said from the wall opposite of the bed. “Warren, ride back with Trav in the engine.”  
“Oh, uh… B-shift already came and got it. I actually need to hitch a ride back to my place,” he said sheepishly.  
“C’mon Trav,” Andy piped up. “You live near Maya and me. We’ll drop you off, and you can bounce some ideas off us.”  
“Cool,” he said, rubbing his hands together as they left the room.  
“Vic, I’m gonna have the nurses bring a cot in here so you can stay with him. I’m just going to be right up the street at the hotel if you need anything,” Jen told her, walking towards the door. Vic tried to stop her, but the door shut behind her.   
She heard the door open back up and saw Jen walking back in, followed by Dr. Pierce and a few others she didn’t recognize.  
“Jen, Vic, this is Dr. Altman. She is the head of our trauma program, but before that, she specialized in cardio. This is Dr. Deluca and you’ve already met Dr. Schmitt. Your bloodwork came back normal, so while we are going to continue treatment for hydrofluoric acid poisoning, we also don’t think there is any time to waste getting you prepped for surgery, Luke,” Dr. Pierce said.  
“Oh, thank God,” Vic and Jen whispered. Vic hugged Luke tightly, giving him a quick but passionate kiss. “I’ll be waiting,” she said.  
“We’ll come and update you two when we can. Dr. DeLuca will show you where to wait.”  
––––––––  
Dr. Pierce approached them, flanked by Dr. Altman, Dr. DeLuca, and Dr. Schmitt. Vic and Jen waited impatiently; Vic had been unable to stop pacing the entire time.   
“He made it through surgery and is resting now. We’ll take you up to see him and put a cot in his new room for one of you to stay with him. Dr. Schmitt will be monitoring him overnight and if all goes well, he’ll be able to go home in about a week.”  
They both sighed in relief and followed them up to Luke’s new room.  
“Jen, you should stay with him. He’s your brother.”  
“But he’s your fiancé. Besides that, I’m a woman on a mission,” she responded, her eyes sparkling.  
“What? What do you have planned?” Vic demanded, knowing she probably wasn’t going to like it.  
“You’ll see.” Jen took Ripley’s phone and scrolled through, finding Travis’ number and added it to her phone. “I’ll be needing that,” she added with a laugh and left.  
Vic set to work readying the cot for her stay, trying to keep her mind off whatever they had planned. She hated surprises, and Luke knew that. It’s not a bad surprise, she thought to herself. He wouldn’t do that to you. Calm down, it’s okay to be surprised occasionally.

“Vic?”  
She woke with a start at the sound of her name. Luke hadn’t woken up once she finished making up her bed, so she had decided to lay down and relax. She had obviously fallen asleep holding his hand, because that’s how she had woken up. A quick glance at the clock told her she’d only been out for about an hour.  
“Yes?” She asked groggily.  
“Just making sure it was you,” he answered, sounding just as groggy as she felt.   
Vic stood up and went to the bed, curling up next to him, trying to be gentle as she did so. “How are you feeling?”  
“A little painful, but not too bad. My heart isn’t skipping a beat anymore,” he almost sounded amused.  
“Good.” Dr. Pierce came in, and Vic sat up. “Sorry, I—“  
She held up her hand. “It’s alright, just be careful not to hurt him. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing before heading home.”  
“A little painful, and hungry,, but I’m okay,” Luke responded.  
“I’ll have them come in and give you some morphine. We’ll start you on clear liquids and see how you tolerate it, and we’ll go from there.”  
––––––––  
The next week flew by and soon it was time for him to be discharged. One of the nurses rolled him out to Vic’s Jeep, with Jen by his side while Vic waited in the car. As soon as she saw him, she jumped out and went to open the door for him.  
“Remember, no strenuous activity until he’s cleared by Dr. Pierce,” the nurse warned, giving them a knowing look.   
Vic groaned inwardly but nodded in agreement. She helped Luke stand up and get him in the car, then loaded his things in the back. “You’ll be staying with me until you’re completely healed,” she warned him with a smile.   
He smiled and nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”   
The drive home was silent, and Vic’s mind wandered back to the night of his surgery. She was wondering what they had planned, and she came up empty. Luke’s hand was intertwined with Vic’s so she drove one-handed. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, and it gave her time to think of ways to please him that didn’t involve sex. Sex they wouldn’t be able to have for at least a month. Vic groaned, andLuke turned to look at her.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.  
“Nothing serious. I just don’t know if I can wait at least a month before I can have my way with you again.”  
He laughed. “Maybe it won’t be quite so long. We have more important things to worry about first. Like the wedding, for one. That’s just a month away, and you have yet to go dress shopping.”  
She had barely left his side during the entire hospital stay. “Don’t remind me,” she laughed. They had decided to move up the wedding, so that once Ripley was ready to possibly return to work, they could go to HR as a married couple and inform them of the marriage, before things got out of hand.  
“I have no doubt that my sister and Travis can get it planned by then.”  
“Oh, they already have it planned,” Vic said, bemused. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”  
“Then what are you worrying about? I can see the look on your face, and I can tell something is on your mind, baby.”  
“This ‘surprise’ I have yet to find out about… You know I don’t like surprises.”  
“You’ll find out soon enough, when we get home. Speaking of home, what are we going to do? Do I sell my place, you sell yours, or we could find a place together that we both like?” he asked as nonchalantly as possible.  
“I like the idea of finding a place we both like, a place we can make our own. A place that will be home for both of us.”  
“That’s what I was thinking. I’m glad we’re on the same page with that one, as we usually are.”  
Vic pulled into her apartment complex then and helped Ripley out. She was surprised to find Jen and Trav there waiting. Something seemed off; the sparkle in Trav’s eyes told her something was up; she just wasn’t sure what. Travis grabbed Luke’s belongings while Vic helped Luke towards the door. They walked slowly inside, riding the elevator in silence. She went to unlock her apartment door, surprised to find it was already unlocked.  
“What…” she began, but Jen shook her head.  
“It was just us, that’s all, I promise.”  
Vic nodded and walked inside with Luke on her arm and gasped in shock. There were rose leading from the front door to the bedroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke take something from Jen, but didn’t pay much attention to it. Luke pulled her gently as best as he could to the bedroom, where there were rose petals everywhere. From the floor, to the bed, even on the dresser. She gasped in shock.  
Luke pulled his arm away, letting her take it all in. On the dresser, there was a vase with red roses and peonies, with a card sticking out of it. She went over to it, plucked the card out, and turned to look at Luke.  
When she turned around, she found Luke on one knee, with a box in one hand.  
“Victoria Hughes. From the moment you yelled at me at the skyscraper fire, to you yelling at me about the peer reviews for who should be captain of 19. From the first night we spent together, I knew you were a force to be reckoned with. I knew you would change my life forever, but I never dreamed you’d be in my life forever. I never thought I could let anyone else in, let alone love someone else so completely. I never dreamed that I could be loved again, that someone would love me the way I love them. From our first fight, to our last, I want to spend all the good times and bad with you. I promise to love you for forever, and I can’t imagine my life without you. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?”  
Vic fought back a sob of emotion, of elation. “Yes, yes, yes. I love you so much it hurts. I never dreamed I’d find someone I’d want to spend my life with, and yet here you are. Yes, I will marry you, Lucas Ripley.”  
Luke slipped the ring on her finger, a perfect fit, and she registered the flash of a camera but ignored it as she helped him stand up so she could pull him into a passionate kiss.   
The ring was simple, yet elegant. It was her. It suited her perfectly. It wasn’t over the top, and she wouldn’t have wanted one like that anyways. It had three stones, one central and slightly larger, and two smaller stones, one on each side. “It’s perfect,” she whispered to him before kissing him again.  
“As are you,” he whispered back.  
Vic made a shooing motion towards whoever was in the room, and she heard the click of the door as it shut. She pulled Luke over to the bed and laid him down on it. She began suckling on his neck, kissing and licking after she managed to pull his shirt off. She began to make her way downwards, using her hands to unbuckle his belt and pants.  
“Vic, wait,” he panted. “We can’t yet. As much as I want to, we can’t have sex yet.”  
“We aren’t going to,” she smiled slyly, then continued kissing her way down to his naval, letting her tongue dip into it briefly before continuing further. She found his rock-hard cock ready for her, and she began to lick the shaft gently, teasing.  
“Ah, Vic,” he panted.  
She tongued the bottom of the head, the most sensitive part, before taking him in her mouth. She began suckling, using one hand to pump him while the other played with his balls. She sucked gently at first, enjoying the taste of his precum in her mouth but then began to suck with fervor, unable to contain herself any longer. She could tell he was getting close, so she licked and sucked and pumped, all while playing with his balls. She felt them pull upward and he spilled his juices in her mouth, groaning her name in satisfaction. She sucked him dry, swallowing in satisfaction.  
“I don’t think you were supposed to even do that,” he said, panting. She climbed up to lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart pound ever so slightly.  
“How are you feeling?” she asked, concerned now. “Are you… are you okay?”  
“I’m perfect,” he said. “Though I do think it’s time for my actual pain meds, and some dinner.”  
She nodded, getting up and helping him get dressed. When they walked into the living room, she could feel her face flush as she realized her company had not actually left her apartment.  
Travis looked at her, and almost as if he could read her mind, he said, “Don’t worry, we just got back with some food. We thought you’d like some privacy. And some food after.” He smirked at her, and her embarrassment faded slightly.  
“Oh, thanks,” she said, unsure of what else to say. “Are y’all going to eat with us?”  
Jen and Trav nodded, and Luke settled himself into the loveseat while Vic went to get bowls and silverware for everyone.  
“So that’s what you’ve been planning since the beginning,” Vic said nonchalantly as she joined them in the living room. The news was playing, though no one was paying attention to it. They were all chitchatting about the upcoming wedding.  
Jen looked up and nodded at Vic, a guilty look on her face. “But we told you it wasn’t a bad surprise, didn’t we?” she added jokingly.  
“No, I suppose it wasn’t,” she laughed.  
They all dug in to the food that was waiting for them.   
“Wait, turn that up,” Vic said suddenly, staring at the TV and Travis complied.  
“The gas station fire is the third one in a series of fires believed to be arson,” the news reporter was stating. “They have been unable to find any leads or get any descriptions of suspects up until this point, but the CCTV at the third scene caught an image of a male, approximately 5’10” wearing a black hoodie and black jeans fleeing the scene in a dark four-door sedan just moments before the fire began. Firefighters are still battling the intense blaze…”  
Travis’s phone rang then, and he jumped up to answer it. “Hello? Yes, Captain, I’m on my way.” He turned to the rest of them, “I gotta go, they’re requesting back up at that fire.”  
“Be careful, Trav,” Vic told him, hugging him briefly and he ran out the door.  
They continued watching, and they all recognized when Station 19’s crew arrived. Sullivan was there barking orders at the crew, and everyone flew around, doing as they were told. Within minutes, the fire was under control and almost out. Vic let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.  
“If you see this man, or think you may know him, please call the hotline at…” the news reporter said, as an image of the man appeared on the screen, and although grainy, Vic couldn’t help but feel like she knew him from somewhere, though she wasn’t sure where. “This man is responsible for at least 4 deaths, including one child, and 3 adults as of yet. We have not received any report of fatalities from this fire yet.”  
She sat there contemplating for a few minutes, before yanking her phone off the table and dialing the number.  
“Yes, I have information on the arson suspect from the three gas station fires… or I think I do.”  
“What is it?” the voice on the other line said.  
“Well, I can’t be sure because the image was so grainy but… but I think it’s Tate Hail who lives in the same apartment complex I do,” she said, her voice shaking. Luke and Jen looked at her in surprise.  
“Yes, I’m at—” she paused. “Yes, that’s correct. No, I’d like to remain anonymo— No, I wasn’t aware there was a reward for any information leading to his capture. O… Okay,” She gave her name and telephone number. The person on the other line promised they’d be in touch. She hung up the phone, nervous.   
“What if he finds out who turned him in?” she asked them.  
“You did the right thing. They can’t give out your name to him,” Luke said reassuringly.  
Vic sighed in relief.  
Not even 10 minutes later, she heard the sirens outside, and knew they’d be taking him in for questioning. She peered out the window, unable to help herself, and watched as the full SWAT team passed her apartment and continued down the corridor, up the stairs, and out of sight.  
“The SWAT team’s here,” she hissed at Jen and Luke.  
“I’m not surprised. Clearly this man has a deadly agenda and doesn’t plan on stopping soon.” Luke was reading something on his phone. “Every gas station he has hit, has been run by other races. The first was run by a Chinese family, the second a Israeli family, and the third was run by African Americans.   
“They’re reporting 2 dead in each of the first two fires, and so far, 3 dead in the third, two of whom were children. He doesn’t even care about age. He just wants to kill to kill. Anyone who is not white is a target!” Luke sounded enraged; Vic had never seen him this upset.  
There was a knock at the door then, and Vic looked out the window to see Tate Hail being loaded into a SWAT vehicle. She looked through the peephole to see a police badge being held up, so she opened the door.  
“Victoria Hughes?” the detective asked, and she nodded, feeling suddenly weak. “I’m Detective Amaro, and this is my partner, Detective Gonzalez. You called in a tip about Tate Hail?”  
She nodded and moved to the side, motioning for them to come in. As they did so, she shut and locked the door behind them. They began questioning her, asking her how she knew him, had she ever talked to him, was he friendly towards her, and anything and everything else under the sun. Halfway through, Jen excused herself to go lay down in Vic’s guest bedroom, but Luke stayed with her throughout the whole process.  
Detective Gonzalez phone rang then, and she excused herself to go answer it. When she returned, she seemed relieved. “Well, he confessed to everything, including them being hate crimes. So, we’ll be in touch with the $1,000 reward.”  
“$1,000?”  
“Yes ma’am. We have all your information, so you should be receiving a check in the mail within the next month or so. And since he confessed, there will be no need for you to come testify, though you had wanted to remain anonymous regardless.”  
Vic nodded, “Okay, thank you.”  
“Thank you. If we have anymore questions, we’ll be in touch,” Detective Amaro said, and Vic led them out the door, shutting and locking it behind them.  
“I think we should start looking for a place ASAP,” she said, worried now. Criminals always had ways of finding out who ratted on them.  
“I agree, but not for the same reasons you’re thinking,” Luke said, smiling at her. “You did a wonderful thing you know, and probably saved a lot of lives.” He kissed her then, their lips moving in sync, tongues twisting around each other.  
After a few minutes, Vic pulled away. “Let’s go to bed,” she said, and pulled him along with her. They changed quietly, not needing words to fill the silence. Luke slept in nothing but boxers, while Vic threw on a ratty T-shirt and underwear before climbing into bed. She curled into him and they fell asleep like that, with Luke’s arm wrapped around Vic protectively, and her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat evenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any content from Station 19 or Grey’s Anatomy


	3. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me, I’m not great with girlie stuff such as wedding details, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, I can’t figure out how to put things in italics, such as her thoughts.

With the wedding just a day away, Vic knew it was important to get some rest the night before. But the adrenaline was coursing through her body. Excitement that he was finally about the be hers. He had been cleared by Dr. Pierce to resume normal sexual activity, though he couldn’t return to work yet, so their honeymoon would be the first time they’d been able to be fully active, and it had been a month and a half since the last time she’d been able to have him her way. Six long weeks of not being able to fuck. It was agonizing, to say the least.  
Jen and Trav had managed to book a chapel last minute, and everyone from her crew would be there. Trav had been over almost every day, discussing the wedding with Jen, but the rest of them she had only seen now and then, apart from Sully. She shook her head to herself. It still felt weird to call him Sully, but he insisted on the entire crew calling him that now. He seemed to have softened up a bit each time she saw him. Him and Luke had clearly made up, and seemed like old friends again, which Vic was relieved about.  
Vic glanced at the calendar again and inherently tomorrows date with the word WEDDING written in large letters. But something made her look closer. She realized they hadn’t had sex in 6 weeks, and they had used a condom each time prior to that. So why was she just now realizing that she was late? Her period varied from month to month, it was by no means predictable down to the day, so she always gave it a week’s leeway. But two weeks? That was unusual, even for her.  
“Andy?” she called out, and Andy appeared in the doorway. “I… I need to see Luke.”  
“No! You can’t see him! It’s bad luck to see him the night before the wedding!” Andy said. Maya appeared behind her.  
“I need to see him,” Vic insisted but they both shook their head. “Fine then, can I run up to the grocery store?” she asked.  
“I’ll drive you,” Maya said.  
“Fine!” Vic exclaimed, exasperated. “I wasn’t going to sneak and see him, you know. Not that Trav would ever allow that, anyways.”  
Maya drove Vic to the nearest grocery store, and she ran in, grabbed what she needed, paid and ran out. She had had the clerk double bag it so they couldn’t see the contents.  
“What did you need so urgently?” Maya wondered.  
Vic ignored her, and instead let her mind wander. Maya and Andy had made up pretty easily after the whole Jack and Maya thing, which she was pleased about. And Vic had noticed Sully and Andy steadily getting closer, and she knew something was going to come out of that friendship, if it hadn’t already.  
Maya had genuinely apologized to Andy, having told her it wasn’t that she didn’t think enough of Andy not to tell her, but that she was still unsure where they stood, and she hadn’t wanted to put a label on something she was so unsure of. And how weird it was, because it was Jack of all people. She never expected it to happen, and she had kept it in to protect herself, because talking to Andy about it would make it real, and she wasn’t ready for that yet. Andy had accepted that graciously; of course, Vic felt sure Sully had something to do with that one, too.  
Once they got back to Andy and Maya’s place, Vic ran to the guest bathroom and pulled the box out of the bags. She opened the box up, and one of the little packages inside it. She took a deep breath as she prepared for what she knew was about to happen. After she was finished with the test, she laid in on the counter and waited, not daring to look until exactly three minutes had passed. It was positive. She shoved it back into its foil wrapper and back into the box and back into the bag, and then made a dash for the guest bedroom where her stuff was. She shoved it under all the clothes in the suitcase.  
What was she going to do? She asked herself. I’m not ready for this. I don’t think we’re ready for this. But maybe we are. Look at all we’ve overcome, all we’ve endured…  
Vic had never been one to imagine herself with kids, but she instinctively placed her hand on her belly, protectively. There was no going back now. She laid in bed, wide awake, thinking about ways to tell him. It was coming up on Father’s Day, so she thought of the perfect way to tell him. It was only a few days away, so they’d have to make a quick stop after the wedding before heading for their honeymoon.

The sun peeking through the windows woke Vic up, and she suddenly became nervous. It was wedding day. She, Jen, Maya and Andy were off to get their hair, nails, and makeup done, so Vic hopped in the shower and took her time shaving in all the right places. She could feel her nerves getting the better of her as she finished up and hopped out, toweling off and dressing quickly.  
There was a knock at the door. “Vic, c’mon it… oh.” Andy said as Vic opened the door.  
Andy showered next, while Maya showered in the other bathroom. Vic put on some coffee and flicked on the news, not really paying attention. There was a knock at the door and Vic peered through the peep hole before letting Jen inside, the excitement exuding off her in waves.  
She poured Jen a cup of coffee and put on some more just as Andy and Maya joined them.  
They drank their coffee together without speaking as they all pretended to watch the news.  
“Alright, it’s wedding day!” Jen exclaimed as they finished their coffee. And they were off.  
First it was nails, where they each got a mani-pedi. Then they went for their hair and make-up appointment. They were all being cared for at the same time, and they buzzed with excitement, talking about the upcoming wedding. Vic couldn’t help but chime in; she was just as excited and nervous as they were.  
And then the drive to the chapel, where all the dresses were all ready and waiting for them. They each had an elegant turquoise strapless dress, which tied around their waists, with slightly flowing trains. Vic’s dress was an off-white; she didn’t want to go with the traditional white dress. It was strapless as well, zipping up the back, with a turquoise piece centered on her abdomen; the train was beautiful and eloquent.  
They got dressed, helping each other as they sipped champagne, which Vic had nonchalantly passed on. Maya had eyed her suspiciously but said nothing.  
The music played, and Travis and Jen walked down the aisle first, followed by Sully and Andy, and Jack and Maya (Vic found no surprises in those pairings.)  
And then it was Time for Vic to walk down the aisle. Former Captain Herrera offered his arm to her, and she took it gladly, smiling as she walked down the aisle. When she saw Luke standing at the front of the chapel, she wanted to sprint towards him, but knew she couldn’t. Instead, she had to settle for smiling like a gigantic fool at him.

“I, Lucas Ripley, take thee, Victoria Hughes, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”  
“I, Victoria Hughes, take thee, Lucas Ripley, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”  
“I do.”  
“I do,” Luke grinned at Vic, and without waiting to be told, he began kissing her enthusiastically.  
“You may now… continue kissing the bride.”  
Everyone chuckled as Luke did just that. He pulled away after several moments, much too soon in Vic’s opinion, and the wedding party progressed back down the aisle towards the exit, and downstairs where the real party began.  
Luke offered a glass of wine to Vic, and she declined. Maya pulled her aside, “One sip won’t hurt,” she whispered to Vic. Vic nodded, and went back to Luke, accepting the wine glass and barely taking a sip. Throughout the night, she took baby sips off that one glass, barely touching it. They had their first official dance as husband and wife together, and then cut the cake. Vic threw the bouquet and Maya caught it, shocked, and she laughed it off.  
And then it was time to leave for their honeymoon, even though they weren’t traveling too far, to Venice Beach in Los Angeles, California; it was a three-hour flight. They both slept on the way there, and when they arrived, they caught their limo waiting for them to take them to their hotel.  
“We have to make a pit stop,” Vic said to Luke, and to the driver. “Wherever the nearest grocery store is,” she added.  
When they arrived, she told Luke to wait; she’d be right back. She ran inside and found a mug that said World’s Greatest Dad, an inconspicuous gift bag, and some tissue paper. She had the cashier double bag it to hide the contents, and she ran back out to the limo. She already had the suitcase with the pregnancy test in it. Luke looked at her questioningly.  
“You’ll see,” she said. “It’s my turn to surprise you,” she added, smiling.  
“When will I see?”  
“Sunday,” she answered simply. She could see him trying to figure it out in his head, but he couldn’t put it together.  
They arrived at the hotel a short time later and checked in, going up to their room. The view from their room was gorgeous; they could see the beach, and beyond that, the ocean for miles. The sun was beginning to set, casting the sky in red, pink and purple hues they could never have seen in Seattle.  
They jumped in the shower together, kissing each other over and over in between washing each other’s body’s. Vic let her fingers linger on Luke’s cock, teasing him with her fingers as she washed him. He did the same to her, letting his fingers caress over he nipples as he scrubbed her up. Then he washed her down there, rubbing circles around her clit. She moaned in pleasure, and he was instantly rock-hard. They finished up, rinsing off and towel-drying each other quickly.  
Luke pulled her in for a kiss, their tongues moving in sync with the other’s as they slowly made their way to the bed. Luke fell backwards, pulling her with him, where they lay naked, kissing and fondling each other. Vic began kissing his neck, moving tantalizingly slow as she made her was down to his still rock-hard erection, pulling it into her mouth, suckling hard and with fervor.  
“Fuck, Vic, your going to make me come,” Luke said, panting.  
Vic stopped then, “not yet, darling.” She began kissing back upward, suckling on his earlobe before connecting her lips with his. Luke reached down and rubbed circles on her clit, teasing her nipples with his free hand. Vic came with a loud cry, panting his name in between breaths. Luke rolled them over and moved his mouth the her breast, licking and teasing each nipple in turn, before kissing his way lower until he reached her clit. He slid two fingers inside her slick wetness easily, pumping his hand as he suckled and licked her clit.  
“Luke,” she moaned again as another orgasm overcame her, and she lifted her hips for more friction. “I need you inside me,” she moaned, and he complied. He slid himself into her easily, both of them moaning from pleasure as he did.  
“Is that what you wanted?” He grunted as he thrust his hips.  
“Yesss,” She hissed just as he withdrew himself to the tip. “Luke, please,” she begged, and he thrust inside her with more force, pulling her hips to meet his thrust before withdrawing again. “Luke, I… I can’t take it. Please, I need you,” she begged.  
He thrust into her again, leaning forward to circle her nipples with his tongue. Vic came again, her insides convulsing around him, and she cried out. He continued to thrust for a few minutes before rolling her on top of him so she was riding.  
She leaned over him as he continued to mouth her nipples, and she moved her hips in circles, feeling another orgasm building.  
“Don’t… stop… Vic…” he panted as they came together, drowning their cries of ecstasy by kissing, their tongues moving in unison once again. Vic laid on top of him and they laid like that for what seemed like hours, just kissing and cuddling, until Luke’s cock finally slipped out of her. She rolled over and curled up next to him, where they both fell into a deep sleep.  
When Vic woke, she saw Luke sitting at the tiny eat-in table in just his boxers. She went to her luggage and pulled out her robe, donning it before joining him.  
“What’s for breakfast?” She asked lightly.  
“Bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage,” he replied, smiling at her. They ate together in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

The rest of the honeymoon was spent making love, going for walks on the beach, and playing in the sand. Vic was surprised that Luke had never been to the beach as a kid, so they built sandcastles and made a moat that filled with water as the waves rolled in.  
It was Saturday night, and after another round of love-making, Luke fell asleep, so Vic set to work getting his surprise ready for the morning. She took the other test, which also came back positive, and put them both in the mug, wrapped it in tissue paper, and placed it in the bag, covering the top with tissue paper. She set it on the table, crawled into bed, and fell asleep quickly, a smile on her face.  
When she woke this time, Luke was still laying next to her, but he was eyeing the bag suspiciously.  
“Go open it,” she whispered as she got up and threw on her robe. He wandered over to it, lifting it up slightly before setting it back down and pulling the tissue paper out. He reached in gingerly, pulling out the mug, and the two tests inside it. He looked at the tests, then at the mug, back at the tests, and finally back at Vic as a smile spread across his face.  
“Really?” He asked. “You’re positive?”  
“Well, I haven’t been to the doctors yet, but two tests seem to confirm it,” she said.  
He set the mug down gently, then ran over to Vic, hugging her tightly. “I never… I mean, we never actually discussed having kids. I always assumed you didn’t want them, based on your reaction to that Safe Haven drop off you had at the station.”  
“I didn’t think I’d want any either, until I took the test. And I’m excited to be starting a family with you.”  
“How far along do you think you are?”  
“I figure about 7 weeks now.”  
“Well, while we’re here in LA, maybe we can get you in to see Dr. Addison Montgomery. She used to work at Grey-Sloan, before her and Derek divorced.”  
Vic nodded enthusiastically. “We have a few more days here, it’s worth a shot.”

Luke called her first thing the next morning, putting the phone on speaker.  
“Lucas Ripley? As in Fire Chief of Seattle, Lucas Ripley?” She asked.  
“That’s me,” he replied jokingly.  
“Of course you can come in! It’d be so great to see you again! I can’t believe you got remarried! We have a lot of catching up to do!” She said enthusiastically, excited. “Can you be here by 10 am?”  
“We can,” Luke answered. “We’ll see you then!”  
They hung up then and Vic hugged Luke. “I can’t wait!” Vic said excitedly.  
They caught a cab to Dr. Montgomery’s office, and walked inside hand in hand.  
“Luke!” Dr. Montgomery called out.  
“Addison!” He exclaimed as she hugged him.  
“Man it’s been so long now! How’ve you been?! And who is the new Mrs. Ripley?!”  
Luke introduced them, and they shook hands, before she led them back to an exam room.  
“About how far along are you, Victoria?”  
“Vic,” she corrected automatically. “About 7 weeks if my timeline is right, Dr. Montgomery,” she added.  
“Call me Addison. Go ahead and get undressed from the waist down, I will step outside.” She came back in a few minutes later. “Alright now, let’s have a look. Unfortunately, because it’s so soon, I will have to do an intravaginal ultrasound.” She slid a condom on the probe and put lubricant on it. “You’re going to feel my hand… and the probe,” she explained as she inserted the probe, moving it around slightly. “A-ha, right there. You can see the little heartbeat… I’m going to get some measurements…” she began clicking on the keyboard. “Yup, you are 7 weeks along today,” she said as she printed a few images and removed the probe. “Go ahead and get dressed and I’ll be in shortly to discuss prenatal care.”  
Vic got dressed as soon as she lad left the room, then she and Luke began looking at the images in awe. Addison came back in then, and went over prenatal care— vitamins, the safe and unsafe medications, the do’s and don’t’s, everything.  
“You’ll want to follow up with your local OB within 6 weeks,” she told them as they headed to leave. “And congratulations— on everything,” she added sincerely.  
“Thank you!” They both said as the left her office and caught a cab back to the hotel.  
––––––––  
Their flight landed at Seattle International Airport at 1827. The both climbed off the plane groggily, hand in hand as they headed towards baggage claims.  
“Next vacation we take, we’re going to Aspen,” Luke said jokingly.  
“Maybe,” Vic agreed. She had had enough of the sand in all the wrong places for a while at least. They headed towards the parking garage, pulling their luggage behind them on a cart. Luke loaded it into Vic’s jeep while she started the vehicle. “Although, it was nice and warm in LA,” she added once he was in the car.  
“Yeah, it is still a little chilly here,” he smiled at her.  
“You know, we should probably wait to tell people about my pregnancy until after I’m 13 weeks.”  
“Yeah, I agree.”  
“Although I will need to fill Sullivan in, just so he’s aware.”  
Luke nodded in agreement. “That’s probably the smartest move. So he can keep an eye on you, too,” he joked.  
“Oh, ha ha.”  
“No, our next big daunting task is going to HR in the morning and informing them that we got married,” Luke said nervously.  
“They’re going to be thrilled about that. And then your follow-up with Dr. Pierce after that.”  
He nodded, leaning his head back. “I love you, Mrs. Ripley,” he stated simply.  
“And I love you. Together, we can face anything.”  
“You got that right,” he murmured before dozing off. Vic let him sleep and drove in silence until they reached his apartment, where they had been staying since Vic’s lease had ended the previous month.  
“Luke, we’re home.” She shook him gently awake.  
“Wha…? Oh.” He managed to sit more upright and unbuckle himself. They both walked up the stairs to his house, deciding to leave the luggage for tomorrow.  
They stripped down to their undergarments, climbed into bed, and passed out, with Vic curled into Luke’s side listening to his heart beat steadily, strongly.  
The next morning came quickly, and they woke with a start as the alarm went off at 0700. Their meeting wasn’t until 0830, so Luke showered while Vic put on some coffee, and then Vic showered while Luke cooked them up some breakfast. They sat down and ate together, listening to the morning news. There was a thunderstorm rolling in, big surprise there. But other than that, there was nothing remarkable going on at that time.  
They went and got dressed, Luke deciding to dress in a suit and tie. Vic decided on a professional-looking dress, and off they went, hand in hand to Luke’s vehicle. Luke drove them to the HR building where his office was located, and they climbed out quietly, both nervous with the task that lay ahead of them.  
They checked in at the front desk and waited to be called to the HR office.  
Soon enough they were called back.  
“I love you,” he reminded her as they headed back. Vic nodded in response.  
“Chief, good to see you,” the woman greeted him. “My name is Penelope, head of HR,” she introduced herself to Vic and shook her hand.  
“Victoria Hughes… er, Ripley,” she corrected herself. Penelope’s eyebrows shot up.  
“From Station 19?” she asked, familiar with the name.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Vic said, more nervous. Luke squeezed her hand.  
“We came to inform you of our marriage. We are still waiting on the certificate, but I will bring you a copy of it when it arrives. I assume you have questions?”  
“Oh, yes.”  
And from there it began, the twenty questions. How it began, who started it, whose idea was the marriage, etc.  
They took turns answering questions, one after another. There was paperwork to be filled out, too. Luke glanced at his watch.  
“I have an appointment with my heart surgeon in two hours,” he informed Penelope.  
“Very well, we are almost done.”  
They finished up and got up to leave. “We will be in touch should there be any more questions,” Penelope warned.  
Once they left her office, both of them breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
“I feel violated,” Vic complained on their way out.  
“It could have gone a lot worse,” Luke pointed out.  
“True.”  
They drove to what they hoped would be his last post-op appointment together, chitchatting along the way.  
After a thorough examination, Dr. Pierce informed them that he was ready to return to active duty. “But be cautious. Ease back into it, and don’t push yourself too hard. If you have any abnormal symptoms, don’t hesitate to come back,” she warned.  
“Thank you so much, Dr. Pierce, for everything.” Luke smiled.  
“You’re welcome. And congratulations, by the way,” she added.  
As they left the hospital, Vic suggested they go to their diner.  
“Okay, Eggy,” Luke said warmly.  
They sat in their usual booth, and Cam was their server today, as per usual.  
“We need to let you in on a little secret,” Luke told him. “We weren’t married before— but we are now,” he smiled broadly.  
“Congratulations! Meals on me today!” Cam exclaimed. “You two are still like, relationship goals. You are so perfect together!”  
Vic winked at Luke after Cam had walked away. “More free eggy things,” she enthused, laughing.

They drove home, and thus began the house hunting. Vic didn’t return to work for another couple days, so they took the time to discuss what they wanted in a house. How many bedrooms, how many bathrooms, how much square footage, open floorplan or not (they both wanted an open floorplan), how big of a lot did they want, how many stories did they want? They had all the information the needed, so they contacted a few realtors until they found one that worked both for helping sell Luke’s house, and for them to buy a new house.  
They decided on four bedrooms (they’d need a guest bedroom, and they’d like to keep the option open for more children in the future), at least 2.5 bathrooms, open floorplan, two stories on a decent sized lot, with a two-car garage if possible. The realtor got back to them quickly with a few options that they were able to see right away.  
The first one was extremely dated, and they wanted move in ready, so that was a no.  
The second was a two story with a finished attic, so they’d have extra space for their kid(s) to play on the common rainy days. The countertops were granite, floors were wood and tile, and the en suite was humungous with two walk-in closets, a deep soaker tub, and double shower.  
The third was pretty similar, also with a finished attic, but had carpet in all the bedrooms, which they decided they liked better. It also had carpet and a fireplace in the living room, which was a nice bonus. The other three bedrooms were similar in size: two of them shared a bathroom, and the third had its own bathroom as well, which would be nice for guests. The bottom floor bathroom was a good full-size bathroom, too.  
“We’ll be in touch,” Luke told Heather, their real-estate agent.

After some discussion, they both decided not to wait and to put an offer in on third house they had viewed that day. A few hours later, Luke’s phone rang.  
“Lucas Ripley,” he answered, and paused before putting it on speaker.  
“I just wanted to call and inform you that the sellers have accepted your offer and want to move forward with the sale.”  
Vic jumped for joy, air-pumping her fist.  
“We will need to prep your home for sale, but if you aren’t in any hurry to sell it, that can always wait until after you have moved out. It will be easier to stage it then for the buyer’s eye.”  
“That’s fine,” Luke agreed and smiled at Vic. They set up inspection times and everything for their new house and hung up the phone.  
“We got it!” Vic shouted and hugged Luke.  
“We did it.”


	4. Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they go to HR?

Two days later, Vic was walking into work with a grin on her face.  
“Hey lovebird, what’s going on?” Travis asked as she walked into the beanery.  
“Nothing much, we bought a house! The inspection turned up nothing, and we close on it tomorrow!”  
“Really?! You just got back from your honeymoon! What, did all you guys do while you were there is house hunt?” Trav asked pointedly, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Oh, shut up,” she playfully shoved him. “No, we went house hunting a few days ago, and just fell in love with the perfect place. We made an offer, and it was accepted. Now we just have to close on it, get our keys, and move in. Then we can get Ripley’s place listed for sale.”  
Sullivan walked in then. “What’s this I heard about buying a house?” he asked.  
“We bought a house,” Vic said, excited. “Also, I need to speak with you in private,” she added.  
He nodded and motioned her towards his office, shutting the door behind her.  
“So, I found out shortly before the wedding that I am pregnant. We aren’t announcing it yet, I’m only 7.5 weeks along. But I wanted to let you know just in case.”  
“Congratulations,” he said, smiling at her. “I was going to put you on Aid Car today anyways, ease you back in after your extended leave.”  
Vic nodded and left the room, still smiling. She noticed Andy walking towards the room but decided not to eavesdrop. But when she turned around to glance, she noticed the blinds had been shut and the door was closed. That didn’t take long, she thought to herself, smiling.  
She went back to the beanery, where the crew was gathering for breakfast.  
“God, I’m starving,” she said as she sat down to eat with the rest of the team.  
“So, how was the honeymoon?” Maya asked, giving her a knowing look.  
And then Vic went into full detail— minus the explicit stuff, and the OB appointment, of course. “The sunsets there are gorgeous. Like they’re gorgeous here, too, but in a totally different way.”  
Andy and Sully joined them then and everyone fell silent. Vic eyes them suspiciously, but said nothing.  
“Aid Car 19. Citizen in distress at—“  
“That’s me,” Vic jumped up, as did Andy who grumbled and grabbed a granola bar from the box.  
“We’ll save you some,” Maya said, standing up to make her a plate as they rushed to the aid car.  
Vic kept glancing at Andy the whole way there, but continued to say nothing.  
As the arrived on scene, the saw an elderly woman sitting on the curb cradling her arm. They both jumped out and got to work, finding out the woman had been attacked by a stray cat and had fallen trying to get away. They patched up the bad scratches, and worried about possible breaks, rushed her to Grey-Sloan. They dispatched animal control who met them at the hospital to speak with the woman.  
As they drove back to the station, Andy said, “So you know, huh?”  
“Huh?” Vic said, confused for a second. “Oh, about you and… yeah I figured it out.”  
“It kind of just… happened. One night we’re at the bar, talking and laughing and then he gave me this look… and I just kissed him, without even thinking about it.”  
Vic chuckled. “That’s kind of how it happened with Ripley and me.”  
“Just don’t tell anyone, okay? Please. We’re going to go to HR, but that means one of us has to be transferred. And since there’s already three lieutenants at the station, it’s most likely going to be me. And he doesn’t want that yet.”  
“Just be careful. How long has it been going on?”  
“A few weeks,” she admitted. “I’m just not sure where it’s going to go yet…”  
“I wasn’t sure either. But you need to hash things out with him, make sure you’re both on the same page, y’know?”  
“We have. We are. We’re both into each other, like a lot. And it’s serious, and exclusive… but I’m scared of getting hurt. What if he chooses his career over me? If it comes down to it, what do I do?”  
“Well, I once had that fear about Ripley. That’s what led us to our first big fight, actually— he was worried what his subordinates would think, which made me think I was nothing to him… but then, that day I went home sick? That night he told me he loves me. And I knew then that I was more important to him, more-so than his career could ever be. And if this thing with you and Sully is as serious as you say, I’m willing to bet he feels the same way, too.”  
“Thanks, Vic. I know I seemed skeptical about you two at first, but I had to put it in perspective. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized it could be me and him, too. But I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I was just in shock.”  
“You’re welcome, and thank you. That means a lot.”  
They arrived back at the station then, and neither of them said another word about it.

The rest of the shift wasn’t eventful, and soon it was time for Vic to go home. She smiled as she realized soon she’d be going to their home, not Ripley’s.  
She pulled into the driveway slowly, tired. She saw Luke’s truck out front, and smiled again as she went inside to find him passed out on the couch. She stirred him gently and helped him to bed, where they both fell asleep easily.  
She woke to light kisses being placed on her face. “Hmmm,” she mumbled in her sleep grogginess as his lips met hers and they made love before falling back asleep entwined in each other.  
The alarm woke both of them with a start. “Ugh,” Vic groaned.  
“Sorry baby. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you when I get home from work,” he kissed her forehead and then go ready for work. He left the coffee set up for her for when she woke, locked the door, and headed to work.

They walked hand in hand to her next OB appointment, ready to see their little peanut again. After checking in, Vic filled out all the necessary paperwork, and they sat down to wait. They didn’t have to wait long, as they were called shortly after.  
The OB went through all the normal checks and discussed genetic testing options. “Since you don’t know much about either of your family histories, I’d recommend doing the genetic testing. These will screen for any potential disorders you may have that can be passed on to your little one, and the NIPT test can also tell us the gender since you are 14 weeks gestational age.”  
“Okay,” Vic said. “Do it. I want to make sure he or she is healthy.”  
The OB nodded, “the results should be back within a week,” she said, and sent them to the lab so Vic’s blood could be drawn for testing.  
They left the office together, hand in hand as usual. They drove to their new house, which they had just finished setting up.  
“I’m out of the first trimester,” Vic told him. “That means we can announce it,” she added, holding up the ultrasound photos.  
“Let’s go look at nursery furniture,” Luke said suddenly, turning around in their driveway and driving to the nearest baby store.  
They cruised the aisles, picking out furniture they did or didn’t like, before settling on one set in particular.  
“It’s perfect,” they said in unison, laughing together. Vic loved his laugh; he sounded so carefree and joyous when he laughed, and it made her feel carefree and joyous, too.  
They set the nursery set up for delivery and were debating whether they wanted it assembled for them, too.  
“Do you really think you’ll have time to assemble it? It’s not like you’re going to allow me to lift a finger to do so myself,” Vic asked skeptically.  
“Well, if I don’t, I have no business having a baby because then I surely won’t have time for him or her, either.”  
“Okay, fair point well made,” Vic conceded, and so they told them no on the assembly.  
“Let’s go to the craft store so we can think of a creative way to announce it,” Vic suggested. She thought it sounded a little cheesy, but Luke agreed, so to the craft store they went.  
They walked around, uninspired by anything they found.  
“We could just bring in a cake and balloons that say, “Welcome Baby,” Vic suggested.  
“No, that’s too… normal,” Luke murmured in disagreement.  
“What about… what if I dress up like a baby and you bring me in and I say, “goo-goo-ga-ga we’re having a baby!” Vic asked jokingly.  
“Hmmm… that could work,” he mused, stroking his beard.  
“You aren’t serious, are you?” Vic asked in disbelief.  
“Not at all, actually. It’s unique, it’s different. It’s us. Totally off the wall crazy, something they’d never expect.”  
“C’mon Luke, I was only joking!” Vic exclaimed incredulously.  
“Well, here’s a spin-off of that idea. We could bring in a giant-sized cake, and once everyone is in the room, I pop out and say, “Boo! Bet you didn’t expect that! Know what else you didn’t expect?! We’re expecting!”  
“Actually… I quite like that idea,” Vic replied earnestly. “Let’s do it!” she exclaimed, and they set out to find the perfect giant surprise pop out cake for their task.  
Once everything was set up, they compared their work schedules to figure out when to do it, and realized they were both off on Saturday, so they decided to do it then.  
Vic was humming with excitement; it was only two days away. She couldn’t wait until she could openly talk about her pregnancy with them; it would make things so much easier. Everyone knew how terrible she was at keeping secrets, herself included.  
She remembered the day of Dean’s birthday; she had shoved a whole muffin in her mouth in an attempt to keep from spilling the beans about the surprise party Jack wanted to throw him. She smiled to herself, because she also remembered that night for a very different reason— it was the night she and Ripley had first gotten together. She could remember every detail, as if it had just happened yesterday…  
“Vic? Earth to Vic,” Luke was saying while waving his hand in front of her face.  
She jumped, startled a bit as she came back to reality. “Huh, what?”  
“I was asking if you wanted to go for an early dinner, since we both work early shifts tomorrow,” Luke repeated.  
“Yeah, sure, that sounds great. Sorry, I…”  
“What were you thinking about, anyways?”  
“I was um… thinking about Dean’s birthday. Although I remember it for a very different reason,” she admitted, blushing.  
“Oh, yeah?” he inquired, “and what’s that?”  
“That was… spice.” She said illusively.  
“Spice? Ohhh, spice,” he repeated, smiling at the memory. “Cake,” he added.  
“Cake, and spice, and everything nice,” she hummed.  
Luke shook his head to clear it. “Where do you want to go for dinner? Our diner, or somewhere else?”  
“Let’s go to our diner. I’m craving their eggy thing,” she smiled and reached over to trace circles lazily on his leg as he drove. She slowly inched her hand higher, until she was stroking his cock with each circular movement her hand made. His cock hardened quickly. “And then we can have spice afterwards,” she added tantalizingly.  
“You better eat fast, then,” he growled at her, and she giggled.

Vic hadn’t even had time to shut the door all the way before Luke’s hands were on her hips, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her, closing the door with a kick of his foot. It slammed shut with a little too much force, but neither of them cared.  
They continued kissing, hands roaming up and down each other’s bodies. Luke pulled away long enough to yank Vic’s shirt off, and then his mouth was on hers again, his tongue tracing her lips.  
Vic reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt as they walked backwards towards the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom. Their mouths didn’t part as Luke reached down to yank open her shorts, and Vic let them fall to floor, not caring where they wound up. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, and Luke kicked them the rest of the way off as they stood in the doorway to their bedroom.  
“Tonight,” he panted, out of breath, “tonight, we need a safe-word,” he told her, then pecked her lips as she thought about it.  
“Spice,” she said, and it seemed fitting, so he agreed.  
He pulled her mouth back to his as he moved them to the bed, circling his fingers around her areolas, slowly moving towards her nipples. He thumbed them gently, causing Vic to moan in pleasure. He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, grinning. She reached down to grasp his now-hard cock, but he stopped her by pinning her arm above her head.  
“Luke,” she begged, and he could hear the need and longing in her voice.  
“Not yet, love,” he said gently, then continued to thumb her nipples before closing his mouth around one. He flicked his tongue out across it, and she shuddered in delight. He continued to flick and suck for a little while before moving to the other breast. Her hips bowed up off the bed, seeking friction.  
“Not yet,” he repeated as he finished with the other breast. He kissed her softly before moving south to her clit. He rubbed his fingers along her slick, wet outside, ensuring she was ready as he sucked on her clit. He slid two fingers inside her, making circular motions with his hand as he did so. He could feel her inner walls start to tremor, so he paused, peering up at her through his eyelashes.  
“Wha…?” she asked, confused. “Luke, please,” she pleaded.  
Once the tremors had past, he picked up where he had left off, sucking and licking her clit as he pumped his fingers inside her. Another tremor began to build, and he stilled himself again.  
“Please, baby. I need to come,” her voice was shaky as she pled, but the tremor passed again, so he continued. Just as the waves of orgasm were about to come crashing down, he stopped again, withdrawing his hand and kissing his way back up to her mouth.  
“Luke, what are you…?” she started, but he stopped her.  
“It’ll be worth it, I promise baby. What’s our safe-word”  
“Spice,” she answered.  
He rolled her onto her belly, leaving her butt hanging over the edge. “See how that makes you feel?” he asked gruffly. “That’s how I feel when you tease me and I can’t come,” he concluded, smacking her ass with a pop. Vic cried out softly, but otherwise said nothing as his hand connected to her other butt cheek. “That’s for teasing me,” he said brusquely, and his hand connected again to her butt. “And that’s for making me like it,” he added, before rolling her back over.  
She whimpered and stared at him as he kissed her lips before reaching his hand down to ensure she was still wet. When he was satisfied that she was, he took his large cock in his hand, and placed it against her opening before sliding it into her effortlessly. She moaned in pleasure.  
Luke used one hand to pin Vic’s hands above her head, he used his free hand to thumb at one nipple while he closed his mouth around the other. He held this position, thrusting himself inside her hard and fast, only moving his hands so much as to switch nipples.  
He could feel the ripples building inside her, building, building, until finally the waves came crashing down around his cock. He thrust a few more times before his own orgasm overtook him, and they both moaned in ecstasy.  
He laid down on top of her, being careful not to press too much weight on her belly.  
“Woah,” was all she could manage. The waves of ecstasy were still rolling, and she didn’t know what else to say.  
“When you let it build… it makes it so much better,” Luke answered her unspoken question. “You’re okay, right?” he asked protectively then, withdrawing himself so he could roll her over slightly and check her ass.  
“You are so not Dom material,” she joked. “Yes, I’m fine. We had a safe-word, remember?”  
“I’m scared to hurt you too bad,” he said, defensive now. Her ass was a nice shade of pink. He liked it.  
“I know. I love you,” she said, rolling back over to kiss him. They both got up to go shower then, and Vic found she had to dart from the shower to vomit into the toilet.  
“Ugh,” she said, rejoining Luke in the shower. “My first morning sickness episode, and it starts after the morning sickness is supposed to have passed.”  
He gave her a sympathetic look, unsure of what to say besides, “I’m sorry.”  
They finished scrubbing each other’s bodies, and they climbed out, toweling off before climbing into bed.  
“Vic?” Luke said suddenly, just as Vic was about to doze off.  
“Hmmm?” she managed.  
“I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow, if I come home in an incredibly bad mood, it’s not your fault. It’s nothing you did, nothing you said… it’s not your fault.”  
“What?” Vic asked, more awake now. “Why would you…?”  
“Because tomorrow I have another meeting with Penelope.”  
“Oh. Is she going to want to speak with me again, too?” Vic wondered.  
“Possibly. I’m not sure.”  
“What more could she possibly ask us?” Vic wondered aloud, mostly to herself.  
Luke shook his head, unsure. “I don’t know, but let’s not fret over it too much, okay? I just wanted to let you know, in case I take it out on you. It’s not your fault. We were both consenting adults, and I made my own decision by pursuing a relationship with you. And I do not blame you one bit.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you. Now get some sleep, my sweet Vic.”  
Vic rested her head on Luke’s chest and was lulled into sleep by his slow, even breaths and even heartbeat.  
The alarm woke them up at 0430, followed shortly by Vic’s phone ringing.  
She scrambled to answer it as Luke got up and went to put on some coffee and make them breakfast.  
“Hughes… er… Ripley… ugh, Vic speaking,” she stammered.  
“It’s me, Vic. Listen, Penelope from HR called today and asked that you meet her down at HQ for a meeting rather than coming to the station, so that’s where you’ll be reporting to at 0800,” Sullivan chuckled.  
“Ugh, great,” she started to complain, but stopped. “Sorry. I will see you, um… Sunday then,” she said and hung up quickly before she gave anything away.  
“Who was that?” Luke asked as he came back in the room.  
“Sullivan. Looks like Penelope already arranged for me to come meet at HQ today.”  
“Well, I guess that means we can get a few more hours of sleep,” he said.  
“Well, I’m awake now, unfortunately. Wanna eat the get a cycling workout in?” She asked.  
“Orrr… we could do another workout instead,” he hinted, pumping his hips for emphasis.  
Vic’s eyes lit up. “That sounds way better and way more fun,” she agreed.

“You ready for the inquisition?”  
“Not even slightly,” Vic smiled at him.  
They walked into HQ together, holding hands as always, and headed to HR. Penelope was waiting for them.  
“Chief Ripley, Mrs. Ripley,” she greeted them. “Chief, today you’ll be interviewing with Martin.” The two men shook hands. “And I’ll be interviewing you, Mrs. Ripley.”  
“Vic, please,” she said, “since we’re probably going to be getting pretty informal today,” she couldn’t help but sound a little rude.  
“You’re right,” Penelope said. “Well, right this way,” she led Vic into an interview room, and Vic could tell this wasn’t going to be a good day. She was right.  
“Start from the top. The very beginning,” Penelope told her as soon as they had sat down.  
Vic started from the night of her first group support meeting, explaining everything that had occurred between the two of them. From there, she went to the “stolen glances” between the two of them up until the night of Dean’s non-party party. She explained how she had been the one to ask him out for drinks, and then invite him over to her place, and the rest was history. Penelope made notes in a file that Vic hadn’t even noticed her bring in.

“And who else knew about the two of you?” Penelope asked for the third time.  
Vic sighed and went over it again. Who found out when, and why they found out.  
“And no one reported you?” She asked again.  
“No, I suppose not,” Vic almost snapped back, sighing again. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’m in an interrogation. I don’t understand the need to keep going around in circles with the questions. My answer hasn’t changed, and I know his answers haven’t either.”  
Penelope smiled gently at her. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but there is a point to all this, I promise.”  
Vic smiled tightly and nodded.  
“One final question, and this is the important one.”  
Vic fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead nodded, “go ahead.”  
“At any point during the relationship, did you feel sexually harassed? Did you feel threatened at any point? Did you feel unsafe at any point? Or did you feel violated at any point?”  
Vic wanted to say how that was more than one question, but she was so taken aback by the questions, she had to pause for a moment. She saw a flash of red. Take a breath. Think before you speak, some voice in her head told her. She listened to the voice and took a deep breath.  
“Sexually harassed? Threatened? Unsafe? Violated?” She managed to sound incredulous, rather than incredulously pissed. “Never. Not with Luke, ever. Never have I— no. No, I did not ever feel that way. Remember, I kissed him, not the other way around. If anyone were going to feel any of those things, it would be him, not me,” Vic clenched her jaw shut, forcing herself to stop talking. She was going to make things worse.  
“Okay then. The point of all this was to find out just that— to find out if you felt any of those things at any point. We had to make sure your stories match up, and that you were being honest with us. And most importantly, we had to make sure no one felt sexually harassed, threatened, unsafe, or violated in any way. You see, because if for some reason, one of you felt that way, there would be “political,” and I use that term in reference to SFD and its subsidiaries, and possibly even legal, battles to face. By ensuring you were both consenting parties in a consensual relationship, we are covering ourselves in the possibility of a lawsuit. As for those who did not report the relationship immediately, well, they will be dealt with in turn,” she finished and stood up.  
Vic sighed but was relieved to be dismissed. She stood up and they shook hands once more before Penelope showed her the way out. Vic went out to the lobby and was more than a little disappointed to find that Lucas wasn’t out yet. She sat in the lobby, playing on her phone until someone cleared their throat. She looked up and smiled broadly when she saw who it was. She stood up and he motioned for her to follow him without saying a word.  
Once they were in the safety of his car, he began, “I’m sorry, Vic. I’m so sorry.”  
“For what? We were both consenting adults in a consensual relationship,” Vic used Penelope’s words because they fit.  
“But you shouldn’t have had to go through that.”  
“Baby. We’re married now. We knew there would be some sacrifices to get to where we are, and granted they haven’t been as abundant as we expected, but they are there. And I would endure all that tenfold if all it meant was I got to be with you forever. Do you know why? I’ll tell you why. Because I love you,” Vic said, reaching up to touch his face.  
“I love you, too,” he replied, placing his hand over hers and leaning down to kiss her. ”But seriously. Did they ask you if you ever felt sexually harassed, threatened, unsafe, or violated?”  
“Yes!” Vic exclaimed. “I wanted to reach over the table and hit her,” she admitted sheepishly.  
“So did I,” he admitted as well.  
And they began the journey home. They stopped for dinner on the way home, too tired to cook anything.  
“And tomorrow is the announcement!” Vic gushed excitedly. They were to meet the delivery guy out behind the station at 0800.


	5. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s pregnancy announcement time!   
> One of them is on duty when they get into an accident. One of them is in trouble, but who? Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any characters from Grey’s Anatomy or Station 19.

0800 came quickly, and Vic was wheeling the ginormous cake into the beanery. Almost everybody had gathered already breakfast already so when she wheeled it in, everybody turned to look at her.  
“What are you…” Trav began, but stopped when he saw the ginormous cake. “Who’s birthday is it? Or bachelor party? Don’t strippers usually jump out of cakes?” He joked.  
Vic said nothing. “Where’s Sully, I mean Sullivan?” She asked, sitting down. “And Andy, for that matter?” Though she knew where they were.   
“In his office.” Maya rolled her eyes. “They aren’t exactly discreet about it.”  
Vic said nothing, not giving anything away; she just waited.  
“Here they come in 3…2…” Dean started the countdown and with that, they both walked through the open doorway.  
Andy stopped dead in her tracks, and Sully bumped into her, knocking her forward slightly. She caught and steadied herself.  
“What the…?” Sully asked, then gave Vic a knowing smile.  
“Okay, so they’re here now, so can you tell us what the ginor— ”  
He was interrupted by Luke, who sprung upward lithely and yelled, “Boo!” So loud he could have shaken the station. “Betcha didn’t expect that!” He exclaimed. “Know what else you didn’t expect?” He asked.  
“We’re expecting!” They said in unison, smiles spreading across both their faces. They had not practiced that at all, and it went perfect.  
“What? Really? When?!” Everyone started talking at once.   
“I’m 14 weeks and 2 days, and today is July 7th, so I’m due January 10th,” Vic explained.  
Everyone hugged and congratulated them, and the speaker sounding off for Aid Car made Andy and Jack scurry. They rest drifted apart, going to do their thing.  
“Luke,” Vic pulled him aside. “What you overheard today— unhear it. You weren’t meant to know about any of that. Please,” she added for emphasis.  
He nodded, “consider it done,” he told her and gave her a chaste kiss.  
“Luke,” Sully called, and motioned towards his office. Vic groaned. Or not, she thought to herself as she went to go talk to Trav.  
“So did Sullivan put Andy and Jack together just for kicks, or what?” She asked him lightheartedly.  
“Tell me about it. They’ve been surprisingly civil since Andy and Maya made up… which is about the time Andy and Sullivan started up,” he mused, thinking. “But for real, congratulations! I can’t believe you came here on your day off just to reveal this. I’m so happy for you! So how long have you known?” He asked.  
“Since before the wedding. We went to see Dr. Montgomery in LA and she confirmed. But first I surprised him with the news…” Vic went into detail about how she told Luke.  
Travis hugged her again. “I’m so happy for you, really.”  
“Anyone new in your life?” She asked nonchalantly.  
Trav shook his head. “Nope. Still hung up on the dead husband and the hot ex-boyfriend.”  
“Have you thought about just calling him? I mean, you did breakup with him without y’all even fighting.”  
“And I called him Michael,” Trav added. “But no, what good would that do? He likely still doesn’t want marriage, and I do. I can’t understand how someone could not want to be married. It was the best feeling in the world.”  
Vic nodded in agreement. “But that’s why you need to talk to him. Maybe you could reach some sort of compromise. Or just talk it out, figure out why he doesn’t want marriage. Maybe his parents fought all the time and then got divorced, or something like that. See if he’d be willing to see a counselor with you, if he really wants to be with you.”  
“It’s been several months. Don’t you think he’s met someone else by now?”  
She shrugged. “Maybe. But I can guarantee you that whoever it is, isn’t as good as you are.”  
“Maybe I did break up with him preemptively,” Trav conceded. “I’m just so scared of things going bad.”  
“I know. So was I. And look at me now. Married, expecting a baby. People change, Trav.”  
“You’re right, as usual!” he sighed, exasperated.   
“I know I am,” you could hear the smile in her voice. “Meet you tomorrow for cycling at the usual spot?” she asked, noticing Luke heading their way.  
“Sure, okay. See you tomorrow,” she hugged him goodbye, and she and Luke took their ginormous cake out to the dumpster before hopping in the car to go home.  
“So what did Sully want?” Vic asked, feigning lack of interest.  
“He wanted to talk to me about what you wanted to talk to me about. He told me that I had probably heard some things from inside that cake, and that he and Andy have every intention of going to HR soon. And that he knows it puts me in a bad spot, because I’m obligated to report it. Since he brought it up formally, I am obligated to report it. I gave him until Monday to report it, or I will. I know that seems hypocritical to you, but given what we went through yesterday, I figure I better mind my p’s and q’s, you know?”  
She nodded in understanding. “I guess I probably should, too,” she sighed. ”I’m meeting Trav in the morning before work to go cycling. Do you want to go?”  
He nodded in answer, silent the rest of the way home.

Luke didn’t say much of anything the rest of the day, and Vic was starting to get worried. He was in the nursery setting up the furniture that had been delivered earlier in the day, and Vic sat on their bed. She placed her hand on her barely noticeable bump. “What do you think is on his mind?” She questioned their little peanut. She couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Maybe I should go offer some help,” she sighed and stood up, walking down the hall to the nursery. “Want some help?”  
Luke looked up at her, and the look on his face made her want to take her words back. He just shook his head in answer, not saying a word, and went back to what he was doing.  
“What’s going on, Luke? I can’t take this anymore. You’re driving me insane,” she complained, aware she was whining a little. She stared at him until he finally looked at her.  
“What do you want me to say?” He demanded, angry.  
Vic recoiled at his tone, hurt. “Say something! What’s on your mind? Talk to me, something!” She yelled back.  
“This was wrong,” he told her without further explanation.  
“What was? What you’re doing, or…” she didn’t want to think that he was talking about them.  
“Us. It was wrong. I shouldn’t have let it happen! I don’t know why I—”  
Vic cut him off. “So you’re regretting it now?!” She demanded, hurt by the venom in his voice. “What even brought this up? We made a choice, together. We were both consenting adults. I thought we were past this. We talked about it! We’re married, for Pete’s sakes, with a baby on the way! We knew there would be obstacles along the way. But we’re worth it. Or at least, I thought we were…” her voice trailed off as she fought back tears.  
He stood up then, walking over to her. “You think I regret this, that I regret us?” He asked, his voice softer now. “Baby, I don’t. I could never regret you. You were the best decision I ever made. Marrying you was the best choice I’ve ever made. I’m just… struggling. Even though I knew better, I still let it happen. And I’m trying to figure out what it is about you that made me allow this to happen.  
“ There’s something about you… I don’t know, you’re contagious. Your laughter, your joy… your beautiful heart, your beautiful smile… what is it about you that was so easily able to break down the walls that I spent years putting up? There was a wall around my heart, and you broke it down. You knocked it down so easily. What is it about you… how did you do it so easily? That’s what I’m trying to figure out. But don’t once, even for a second think that I regret anything that has happened between us,” he finished.  
“I… I don’t know what it is about me. But what is it about you? I was happy being the one who’d forever be alone, free of any serious relationships. I never wanted to settle down. I never thought I’d get married, have a kid, or any of that. Until I met you, and I mean really met you. Not Chief Ripley, but the Luke I met outside of work.   
“When I met you, I wanted it all. I wanted hearts and rainbows and flowers and love. I wanted to know what it was like to love someone and I wanted to know what it felt like to be loved. I wanted it all. I don’t know what it is about you that made me want all that and want all that with you. I fall more in love with you every day, and I love it. I love that I get to share my life with you, and I love that I get to love you. I don’t regret a second of our time together, and I never will. Everything we’ve went through and everything we’re going to go through is worth it to me.”  
“It looks like we’re both trying to figure out what it is about the other that made us break down our walls. I love you, Vic, and I want to spend every minute of every day making sure you know just how much I love you. From now until forever.” Luke leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Vic’s lips.  
“I love you,” she told him. “Don’t shut me out. You can’t shut me out when things get rough or confusing or whatever. We’re in this together.”  
“Okay. I love you, too.”

––––––––  
Luke’s phone ringing woke them both up. A quick glance at the clock told Vic it was just past 3 in the morning. She groaned and rolled over to her other side, covering her face with her pillow as Luke answered the phone and got up and left the room.  
She lay there trying to fall back asleep, but soon, her phone was ringing, too.  
“Vic,” she said as she answered.  
“It’s Sullivan. I need you to come in now, there’s a huge fire downtown and it’s all hands on deck,” he told her.  
“Okay, I’ll be at the station shortly,” she told him and hung up. She sighed and got up, getting dressed quickly as Luke came back into the room and began getting dressed.  
“You got called in, too?” she asked. “Must be a big one,” she pondered.  
He nodded. “Coffee is already going.”  
She smiled gratefully as she threw her boots on.  
“I love you,” he told her and then added, “And Vic? Please be careful. I’ll see you there.”  
She nodded. “I love you, too. And I will.” She left the room, poured some coffee in her travel mug, and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

At the station, everyone was arriving just as she did.   
“Alright, let’s go everyone. I know it’s early, but we’re needed downtown. There’s a four-alarm fire in a restaurant. Most of the civilians have been evacuated. Station 88 is on scene already, and conditions escalated, and they decided to call for assistance. Warren and… Vic you’re in the Aid Car, Herrera and Bishop on the Engine, and Montgomery and Miller on the Ladder. I’m riding with you two. Let’s go!”  
Vic groaned and rolled her eyes. Of course he was putting her on “light” duty. She hopped into the Aid Car, letting Ben drive because she knew he loved to drive.  
Ben already knew where he was going, and he got them there quickly, making small talk on the way.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked her.  
“Fine,” she mumbled begrudgingly.  
“Really, cause you don’t seem fine?”  
“I just feel like Sullivan is putting me on the Aid Car to keep me out of the action because I’m pregnant.”  
“He might be, but you do need to take it easy…” he launched into talk about the dangers and issues that could arise.  
Vic just nodded and, “okayed,” at the appropriate times. She had already heard it from her OB, and then again from Luke.  
They arrived on scene and hopped out, getting to work.  
One of the firefighters from 88 rushed a patient over to them. “Nathan Hill, BP in the 90s, detected SVT, pushed adenosine with no change. He was found under a pillar.”  
Vic and Ben took over while he ran back inside. Vic longed to be the one running into the fire.  
Ben started carotid massage, trying to get Nathan’s SVT under control. When that didn’t work, they decided to shock him.  
“Charging, clear,” Vic said as she pressed the button to deliver the shock. They both sighed in relief as his heartbeat returned to normal, and loaded him into the back of the rig.  
Ben sped to the closest hospital, the sirens blaring as he went.  
The heart monitor started going wild again. “Damn it!” Vic cursed, starting carotid massage.   
“What’s going on back there?” Ben demanded.  
“Just keep driving!” Vic shouted at him. “Charging… clear!” She delivered the shock, but nothing changed. She cursed again. “Charging… clear!” She delivered another shock and his heartbeat returned to normal just as they reached the hospital.  
“Nathan Hill, 35, has had two rounds of SVT and a round of adenosine in the field. He was found under a pillar,” Vic informed the doctors as she and Ben unloaded him.  
They rushed him inside while one of the doctors barked orders. She and Ben hopped back into the rig and rushed back to the scene to find the fire mostly out. There were no more injuries and Vic smiled as she geared up to help fight the fire. She went over to Travis who was holding one of the hoses. “Please,” she pleaded him. He handed it over and she grinned, thanking him. She looked over and saw Ripley looking at her; she grinned.  
After the fire was out, they all headed back to the station to regroup before the next call. And the next call came for Aid Car shortly after they had gotten back.  
The rest of the shift she spent running the Aid Car with Ben, which she had to admit wasn’t too terrible. Ben was smart and knowledgeable. Vic was sure that his knowledge from being a surgeon helped him immensely, and she almost envied him.  
“How’s studying going for Medic One,” She asked him as they walked back into the station from their last call.   
He shrugged slightly. “It’s going pretty well. I have the exam next week for it,” he told her.   
“So you’re really gonna leave us?”  
“I gotta do what’s best for my marriage,” Ben answered simply.  
Vic sat down to eat with the crew before heading home. Once home, she sprawled out on the couch and flipped the TV on, closing her eyes.  
She woke up to the motion of being carried, and she gazed sleepily at Luke with a smile on her face, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.   
He returned the kiss, and their lips parted, tongues moving in sync.  
“Someone’s feel a little frisky,” Luke joked her.  
“I missed you,” she said simply.  
“I take it you don’t want to go to bed officially yet, then?”  
“Nope,” she popped her lips on the “p” sound. 

It was finally Thursday, and Vic was at work when the call came through, though thankfully she wasn’t on a call. Coincidentally, Luke was also at the station for a meeting with Sullivan that he had just finished. She motioned to him to come over.  
“Hello,” she said.   
“I’m calling to speak with Victoria Ripley,” the caller answered.  
“This is she,” she replied.  
“This is Dr. Jennings with your prenatal test results. Can you verify your address, date of birth, and last four of your social for me please?”  
Vic did so, excitement in her voice, and put the phone on speaker so Luke could hear.  
“All the tests came back negative,” Dr. Jennings said.  
“And what about the sex test?” Vic asked, unable to contain herself.  
“It looks like there is an X and a Y chromosome, so it is a boy.”  
Vic squealed and hugged Luke. “Okay, thank you so much Dr. Jennings,” she said and hung up, then squealed again.  
Travis came over to them then and hugged Vic. “I wasn’t eavesdropping, I just…”   
“I know,” she laughed.  
“So a boy, huh? You ready for that?” He asked.  
“Vic, I gotta get back to the office. I’ll see you at home,” he gave her a quick kiss and left.   
Travis called after him, “Congratulations!”   
Jack came out of the bunk room then, followed by Maya as Ben and Dean walked in from the barn.   
“What are we congratulating him about?” Maya wondered.  
Andy wandered out of Sullivan’s office then.  
“I’m having a boy,” she told them all and they congratulated her.  
She noticed Sullivan in his office adjusting his shirt and rolled her eyes. “Andy, can I speak to you privately?” she asked.  
Andy nodded and followed her into the conference room.  
“How’d it go Monday? I didn’t get a chance to ask yet, and I wasn’t sure if you wanted to talk about it. But I figured I’d offer an ear if you needed it, since I kind of went through the same thing.”  
“It went okay as far as I can tell. They’re investigating it, and I’m allowed to stay here while they do, but they will probably move me to another station,” she said sadly. “They just asked a bunch of questions. The same questions over and over.” She rolled her eyes. “It was frustrating. They wanted explicit detail, too,” she sighed.  
“They did for us, too. It was excruciating. But they have to make sure there was no sexual harassment, because then there could be a suit against them. I don’t see why they’d take you from the station, though. I mean, they haven’t forbade Ripley and I from working together at a scene. Yet, anyways. We’re still waiting to hear back from Penelope.”  
“We are, too.”  
“How long have y’all been together?” Vic wondered.  
“Several weeks. Like, three.”  
“Well see, at least you didn’t hide it for months, go and get married, and then tell them. You told them while it’s still new. Is it serious?”  
“True,” Andy laughed. “And yeah, it’s pretty serious. I mean, we really like each other. And I can see us together years down the road. And I mean, we did go to HR, after all.”  
It was Vic’s turn to say, “True.”

Vic’s phone rang, and she glanced at it before answering. “Hello?”  
“Vic, this is Dr. Avery at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital.”  
“Yes?” She asked, her heart beginning to speed up.  
“You need to come up here as soon as possible. Lucas has been badly burned, and…”  
“Don’t say it. Please… I’ll be right there.” She jumped of the couch and raced out the door to the hospital.  
“Lucas Ripley,” she asked the nurse at the desk and she felt an odd sense of deja-vu.   
“He’s in Trauma one in the ER,” the nurse told her and Vic started jogging that way.  
Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, she thought over and over on her way there. She reached trauma one to find two doctors in there, one using an ambubag to breathe for him, and the other was performing CPR. She entered the room and cleared her throat. A nurse stepped up to her and guided her back out of the room.  
“What happened?!” She demanded.  
“He tried to be the hero. He ran back in to find the last civilian and the building blew up as he did. They’ve gotten him back twice now, but…” Hernandez from Station 88 let his voice trail off.  
“His advanced directive says to only perform CPR three time,” Vic whispered. She turned to look through the window. The doctors stopped simultaneously, and one looked at the clock.  
“Time of Death: 1849,” he said before leaving the room.   
Vic felt tears rolling down her face and she tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. She was still crying when the doctors came over to her.  
“Mrs. Ripley?” The male doctor asked and she nodded. “I’m Dr. Avery. And I’m so sorry… we did everything we could but the damage was too extensive. We couldn’t bring him back.”  
Vic woke with a start, her heart pounding. Her face felt wet so she wiped it, but it didn’t help. She realized she was crying. She reached out automatically, frantically and felt a body laying next to her. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream, she thought as she curled into him and lay there.  
Luke woke up to find Vic sprawled out over him. The sun was just peaking through their bedroom window and it reflected off the tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.  
“It was just a dream, it was just a dream,” Vic chanted, hugging him.   
“What was it about?” He asked quietly.  
“You… you died,” was all Vic could manage. “Don’t ever be the hero. Promise me you will never do what you did for Conlin again. Promise me.”  
Luke looked at her for a moment. “I can’t—“  
“Please Luke. Please promise me,” she begged, crying. “I wouldn’t be able to stand it if something happened to you.”  
“Okay, I promise,” he said, holding up his right hand.  
Vic hugged him then, but didn’t let go. She held him tightly, as if she were holding on for dear life. And in a way, she was.

“How’d it go?” Vic asked Warren as he walked into the beanery. He had had his Medic One exam the day before.  
“It was killer. Long and excruciating,” he answered. “But I think I did great. I just have to wait to see if I get called back for the skills assessment.”  
“That’s great, Warren.”  
Vic got up and got to work then as a call came through for Aid Car. Andy hopped up and they rushed to the Aid Car with Andy driving.  
They were on their way to the hospital with their patient when it happened. The moving truck came out of nowhere, T-boning them. They skidded, teetering on two tires and spiraling twice before the Aid car came to a rest.  
“You good back there, Vic?” Andy asked but got no response. Andy cursed and fumbled with her seatbelt for several seconds before finally unclipping it. She stood and climbed to the back to find Vic unconscious on the floor of the ambulance. She checked for a pulse and sighed with relief as she found one. She checked on their patient who was all good as well.  
“Dispatch, this is Aid Car 19. We are at the corner of Oaklen and Sharpleaf. We have been hit by another vehicle, and I need backup now!” She yelled into the radio. “Firefighter Hughes is unconscious and is pregnant!”  
“Copy that, Aid 19. Backup is on the way.”  
Andy jumped out of the Aid Car and ran to check the other vehicle. It was just one person, and aside from a few cuts and the airbag deploying (which was sure to cause some bruises) he appeared to be fine. “Stay where you are and don’t move an inch until backup arrives,” she told him as she ran back to the rig.  
She scrambled in and over to Vic again, checking her airway before placing the neck brace around her neck. She listened for breathing before moving on to her heart. She yanked the portable monitor down to her level and yanked open Vic’s shirt, cutting the shirt she wore underneath and placing the sticky pads to Vic’s chest. She cut the monitor on and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.  
She heard sirens approaching them then, and got up to meet the responders. There was a fire truck and four ambulances. She gave the medics the patients stats and then Vic’s. One team of medics rushed to the driver; two squad cars showed up then. She gave them her statement, then got checked out by a medic herself before insisting she ride with Vic.  
Andy called the Chief on the way to the hospital and told him what happened and where to meet them. Then she called Sullivan and told him what happened, and he said he’d meet her there.  
Thankfully Vic woke up on the way to the hospital.  
“Andy?” She asked, her eyes going wild as she took in her surroundings.  
Andy took her hand. “I’m right here, Vic. Luke is gonna meet us there, okay?”  
“What happened?” Vic asked, confused.  
“We were in an accident. You were unconscious. They’re gonna check you over at the hospital.”  
“What about… my baby?” Her voice cracked.  
“They’ll check him over, too,” Andy promised.  
They reached the hospital then, and Andy jumped out when the doors opened. She saw the Chief and Sullivan standing at the nurses station waiting.  
Luke ran over to Vic. “Vic, I’m here baby. I’m here.”  
The doctors took over for the medics then, wheeling Vic into a trauma room.  
“I’m Dr. Hunt, and this you remember is Dr. Schmitt. He’s going to be helping me today. Dr. Lincoln here is also going to be helping us.”  
He checked her over then, and ordered a CT, MRI, and an x-ray of her right leg and hip.  
“She’s pregnant,” Luke and Andy said together.  
“Page OB,” Dr. Hunt told one of the nurses.  
OB came and did an ultrasound, focusing on finding a heartbeat. “Baby’s fine,” she told them when she was done. Vic sighed, relieved.  
Luke stayed by her side until they wheeled her off for the tests.  
Andy went to the hall to talk to Sullivan.  
“Did you get checked out?” He asked her.  
“Yes. I’m fine.”  
“What happened? How’s the driver of the other vehicle?”  
“He was fine. He’s probably here somewhere. We got t-boned while transporting our patient here. It came out of nowhere!”  
Sullivan hugged Andy. “I’m glad you’re okay.”  
The rest of the team showed up then, and she explained for what she hoped to be the last time what happened.  
“How’s Vic? And her baby?” Travis asked.  
“She was unconscious on the way here but woke up when we were pulling in. The baby is fine. They’re doing some imaging now. We’ll know more when she gets back.”  
They all waited and Sully went into the room, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder. He stood in silence like that until they brought Vic back.  
“No major head trauma, though she does have a traumatic brain injury, but that should heal itself. I’m concerned about her right femur and hip. Her hip is dislocated, and her femur is broken. It’s going to require surgery to fix. I’ll put a metal plate and screws in place to hold it while it heals. There are obviously risks going into any surgery, but hers are minimal. She will need physical therapy once she’s healed,” Dr. Lincoln said.  
“But she’s going to be okay?” Luke asked.  
“Yes, She should be just fine.”  
Luke smiled slightly then, relieved.  
“I’m okay, baby,” Vic said, smiling at him. “Let’s go. I love you,” she told Dr. Lincoln and then Luke, respectively.  
“I’ll be in your room waiting,” he told her as she was wheeled off to the OR.

Vic opened her eyes slowly, groaning in pain as she attempted to stretch. She was still groggy, her eyes heavy as she held them open. She groaned again and moved her head to look around. She knew she was in a hospital; she remembered the accident and winced as the memory of impact resonated in her brain.  
“Hey, you,” Luke said to her as her eyes met his.  
She managed a smile and sighed, “Hey.”  
“I was starting to get worried. You’ve been out for a while.” He pressed a button on the remote laying on her bed, and a nurse appeared at the door. “She’s awake,” he told the nurse, and she nodded, turning to leave the room.   
A few minutes later, Dr. Lincoln came in the room and checked her over.  
“How are you feeling?” he questioned.   
“It hurts a little,” she admitted, wincing slightly as he touched her toes.  
“Well, I was going to ask if you could feel that, but I’ll take the wince as my answer. We’ll get you some pain meds. You’ll be here for a few days and sent home with crutches and a wheelchair. I’ll need to see you back in a couple weeks to check the incision, and we’ll go from there.”  
Vic nodded in acknowledgment. “How long will I be on crutches?” she wondered.  
“It will depend on how well you heal. But probably 6-8 weeks.”  
Vic groaned in response. “This sucks,” she told Luke as Dr. Lincoln left the room. “That means I probably won’t be able to work for like, three months!” She had no idea what she was going to do with herself for that period of time. She had always worked from the time she was able to. And even before then, she had done under-the-table jobs.   
“I’m sorry baby,” he responded in sympathy.

Two days later and Vic was going home. They had taken the time to help her adjust the crutches and make sure she knew how to properly use them. She already hated them, but she knew she’d hate being in a wheelchair more.  
Luke drove in silence, unsure what to say or how to make her feel better.  
Penelope had made a special visit to the hospital to see them, because Luke had refused to leave her side. She had come to tell them that HR had found no evidence of sexual harassment and that while they disproved of how Vic and Luke had gone about their relationship, there was nothing they could do now.  
Luke had arranged things so that he could stay home for a few days while she got acclimated, and for that, Vic was grateful. Of course, she was grateful for any amount of time she got to spend with him.  
When they arrived home, Luke helped her out of his car and picked her up.  
“What—” Vic started to ask.  
“You know, it didn’t occur to me that I haven’t carried you over the threshold of our new house,” he said before kissing her deeply. Vic wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back feverishly, longing to feel him inside her.  
Luke held her with one hand as he used the other to open the door and shut it behind them, then he carried her upstairs to their bedroom and lay her on the bed gently. He moved his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking and nipping, before reaching to pull her shirt over her head.   
He moved back to her lips while unbuttoning his own shirt and removing it before moving to her pants and then his. His erection sprung free, standing at attention between them as he continued to kiss her, slowly moving southward until his mouth closed around her sex. He licked and suckled, slowly bringing her to orgasm before he stood up and took his cock in his hand, guiding it to her entrance.  
Luke slid in slowly, gently and Vic moaned in satisfaction once he was fully seated inside her. He moved his hips gently, rocking, and brought her to another orgasm. He moaned with her, feeling her insides tighten and quiver around him.  
They made love together slowly and gently, and Vic came again with him, crying out as she did. Luke kneeled above her, panting, and leaned down to kiss her softly.  
“I love you,” he told her.  
She moaned in response, still feeling the ripples course through her from her orgasm.  
Luke withdrew himself and lay next to her, where she dozed off to sleep in his arms. When she woke up, he was reading a packet of papers.  
“What’s that?” she asked him.  
He glanced at her in surprise. “Your workmanship compensation paperwork.”  
“Great,” she groaned, throwing her arm across her eyes.   
“You ready for some dinner? How’s your pain? It’s almost time for your meds,” he asked, concerned.  
Vic nodded in answer. “It’s starting to get bad,” she told him. “And you never brought my crutches in,” she added, smiling. “I need them.”  
“What do you need, I’ll get it for you.”  
“The bathroom,” she smirked.   
“Oh. I can’t do that for you,” he laughed and disappeared out the door, reappearing a minute later with crutches in hand.  
When she came out of the bathroom, Luke was gone. She wandered to the stairs. “Luke?! Where are you?” She called out.  
“In the kitchen, I’ll be right up!”  
Vic went back and sat on the bed, flipping on the TV. Luke came into the room with two TV trays in his hands.   
“I reheated the chicken and rice you made a few days ago,” he told her as he handed her her tray. She noticed her pills on it, too.  
They ate in comfortable silence, watching the firefighters on TV work. Vic longed to be the one there at the scene, and sighed. Once she finished eating, she gulped down her medicine and finished off the glass of water before curling into Luke.  
After a while, the medicine began to kick in and she drifted to sleep, grateful for the pain relief.


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has a follow-up with her ortho surgeon and OB; Andy and Sullivan "officially" out themselves to the team; Travis decides to call Grant to talk.
> 
> As requested, more Andy and Sully. Stay tuned for their first "date" in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is slightly shorter than the others.  
> I will try to get another chapter up with the big date between Andy and Sully up as soon as possible, but it won't be tonight.

“I hate these things!” Vic exclaimed in frustration. “Stupid crutches!” They were hurting her sides.

“You could always use the wheelchair,” Luke suggested from the kitchen where he was cooking lunch. “And you only have today left.”

Vic sighed. “I know. They just hurt!”

“I know, baby,” he came out of the kitchen with two plates. He set one in front of Vic, kissed the top of her head, then sat down beside her.

They ate the food quietly, with Vic wondering how her appointment would go. She hoped she would be able to be rid of the stupid crutches.

“You ready?” Luke asked once they finished eating, and Vic nodded. She put her shoes on and hopped up, ready to go.

They reached the hospital and went in and waited. Vic rubbed her leg absentmindedly, wondering if she was physically ready to walk again. Of course she was able to put a little pressure on it, but she was concerned anyways.

“How’s everything going?” Dr. Lincoln asked as they entered the exam room after they had taken x-rays of her leg.

“Great. I hardly have any pain anymore. And I’m ready to be off the crutches,” she added sheepishly.

“Most people are,” Dr. Lincoln chuckled as he put her x-rays up on the board. “It looks like it has healed nicely. Let me see how you walk on it.”

Vic stood up then, using the exam table for support as she put full pressure on her leg for the first time in almost two months. She winced slightly and took a step, then another. It was more that her muscled ached from not being exercised in so long.

“Good, now walk the length of the room.”

She did as she was instructed, limping slightly. “It feels weird,” she told him. “It hurts, but it’s more muscle pain than anything else.”

“I’m going to refer you to a physical therapist now. You’ll need to go twice a week for six weeks. You can return to work once you finish that, though that’s also up to your OB.”

She smiled and walked back to the table, no longer limping as she worked out the kinks in her muscles. “Thank you,” she told him happily.

He nodded and left the room, coming back with a written referral and a business card.

Vic called the number on the business card as soon as she was in the car, setting up her first appointment for the next day.

“Let’s go see our baby boy,” she told Luke after she had hung up and he nodded and drove to her OB appointment. They checked in and waited to be called.

Once in the exam room, the OB did her ultrasound and got all her measurements; she was still due in January. They looked at the screen in awe at the little life they had created. He was sucking his thumb inside her, and he kicked when pressure was applied with the ultrasound wand.

She wiped all the gel off and they left the room, scheduling her next appointment before heading home.

“We should talk about names,” Vic said to Luke as they got in the car.

“I’ve been thinking about that, too. What do you think about Nathan?”

“Mmm, I was thinking more of Lucas Jr.,” she told him.

“Lucas Jr.?” he mused, smiling. “I think I’d like that,” he added.

“So, he’s a little LJ,” Vic grinned, and he laughed in response.

 

––––––––

 

Andy walked up to his office door and knocked. Sullivan opened quickly, letting her in and giving her a quick kiss. Since they had gone to HR, they had decided to become “official” by announcing it to the team, even though everyone already knew.

Andy was nervous, regardless. They left his office together, hand in hand and went up to the beanery where everyone, with the exception of Vic, was gathered for their meeting.

Sullivan pulled his hand away as they reached the beanery.

“Alright guys, I pulled you into a quick meeting for a reason,” Sullivan began.

“We just wanted to tell you officially that we are… dating,” Andy swallowed.

“Congratulations,” Dean said, smiling. “Though we already knew,” he added jokingly.

“I know, I just thought it was important to tell you guys officially.”

“We appreciate it,” Warren told her.

“While we’re at it,” Maya said, looking at Jack. “We might as well announce ourselves,” She motioned towards Jack as she spoke. “Not trying to steal your thunder or anything, we just couldn’t figure out the perfect time to announce,” she added sheepishly.

“Wait, what?” Travis and Ben asked at the same time.

“It’s been going on for a little while now. We just decided to tell you guys,” Maya said, a little defensive.

“Have you been to HR about it?” Sullivan asked.

Maya shook her head and looked at Jack. “We hadn’t thought about it, actually.”

“You will need to go talk to them by the end of tomorrow, or I will have to do it for you,” he told them. “Anyone have any questions?”

“Jack and Maya? How did that happen?” Ben wondered. “And why doesn’t Andy care?”

Sullivan ignored the last remark. “If you need me, I’ll be in my office,” he told them as he walked away.

Andy chastised Ben after Sullivan had left. “I don’t care _now_. I did care when I first found out. But I have Sully now, and Maya and I talked it through.”

“Wait, so how long have you known?” Dean asked.

“I found out a few weeks after it started. Right before the coffee plant fire. Now, does anyone need me for anything else?” No one said anything, so she added, “Okay then,” and walked towards Sullivan’s office.

The blinds were closed and so was the door, so she knocked before entering.

“Come in,” he called out.

She opened the door to find him pacing. “What’s wrong?” She asked gently.

He stopped and looked at her. “ _Do_ you care?” He questioned her, his eyes narrowing.

“No!” She exclaimed. “I mean, I did at first, but I was only hurt because she didn’t even think enough of me to tell me. Not because I still have feelings for Jack.”

Sullivan sighed. “Okay,” he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “I mean, you had come to me the day you caught them, but it kind of slipped my mind until now. And I didn’t think I’d care so much, but I do,” he admitted, gazing at her.

Andy took several steps forward, and Sully stepped out from behind his desk.

“I mean, I know you have a past. That doesn’t bug me. It’s just the thought of _him_ -” he stopped.

Andy closed the distance between them. “I care about you, too.”

He gave her a half-smile. “I know, or we wouldn’t be in this mess with HR.”

“I honestly thought it’d be worse than it was. I mean, I know it’s worse for you than it was for me. But I’m glad we didn’t lose our jobs, at least.”

He gave her a real smile this time. “That is true, I am glad we kept our jobs. Though it’d have been worth it to lose it for you. But given that the Chief didn’t lose _his_ job, and his infraction was greater than ours… well, it wouldn’t be fair, I think.”

Andy blushed. “No, it wouldn’t have been fair,” she agreed.

Sullivan reached his hand up to stroke her cheek with his thumb and leaned in to kiss her gently. “Well, now that we’ve officially told the team, we can go on a real date.”

Andy smiled nervously. “Yeah, I guess we can. Where do you want to go?”

“Well, there’s this new Italian place that opened up downtown that I’d love to try.”

“Italian it is. When are you thinking?”

“Well, we both get off at 0800. You’d probably like to go home and get some sleep and do a few things first; I know I would. So how about 1700?”

“That sounds great,” Andy told him. “Wanna get a little workout in before I have to go out on a call?” She asked suggestively.

“Hmmm, why don’t we save it for tomorrow after dinner instead?” Sully asked.

“Aid Car 19 at-“ the voice came over the speaker.

“Damn it,” Andy cursed, giving Sullivan a quick peck on the lips before rushing out to the barn to meet Dean.

 

––––––––

 

Vic’s phone rang, waking her up from her nap. “Hello?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Vic, you’ll never guess what happened yesterday during shift!” Travis exclaimed excitedly.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Well, Andy and Sully _officially_ announced their relationship, but after that, Maya announced that she was seeing Jack.”

“Oh,” was all she said at first. She thought for a beat before adding, “I guess I’m not surprised by that.”

“Wait, you knew?” he was buzzing with excitement.

“Well, no, not exactly, but I suspected,” she was slightly defensive now.

“Since when?”

“Since my pregnancy announcement. They both came out of the bunk room looking disheveled, and I kinda figured something was up.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” he half-shrieked.

“It wasn’t my place to tell,” she was definitely defensive now.

“Okay, okay,” Trav responded placatingly. “I understand. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come at you like that, I just— wow. Jack and Maya. So I guess it’s pretty serious then, if it’s been a couple months. Sullivan told them to go to HR by today, or he’d have to go there for them.”

“Wow,” she said in surprise. “That’s going to be fun for them. I hope HR doesn’t decide to reevaluate our team because so many people are claiming relationships from our station.”

“I didn’t think about it that way. I hope not, I like our team.”

“So have you worked up the nerve to call Grant yet?”

Trav sighed. “No. It’s been months. I don’t think it’s a good idea—”

“You won’t know til you try. I know you’re still hung up on him. If he’s moved on, then so can you. And if he hasn’t… then you have a chance to talk things over with him, work things through.”

“Okay, I’ll call him, but I’m coming over there so you can be with me while I do.”

Vic nodded even though he couldn’t see her. “Okay, see you in a few,” she said, hanging up. She laid back down for a few minutes, trying to get the energy to get out of bed. She was exhausted.

“Who was that?” Luke asked her, coming into the bedroom.

“Trav. He’s coming over for a bit.” She decided not to mention the Jack and Maya thing to him, in case he felt the need to report it before they had the chance to do so themselves.

“There’s more,” he said accusingly, and Vic sighed. She was so easy to read.

“Yes but… but I don’t know how you’ll feel about it.”

“Well, if it has to do with work, you should probably tell me. At the very least, so I’m prepared when I go in tomorrow.”

She nodded. “I just… don’t know if you’ll feel obligated to report it before they’ve had a chance to do so themselves. Jack and Maya are seeing each other, and Sully told them to report it by the end of today, or he’d report it for them.”

“Well, if he’s handling it, I don’t see a need to report it, unless he fails to do so. I suppose I will find out when I go in tomorrow.”

The doorbell rang then, and Vic got up to answer it. She smiled when she saw Trav, though she could tell he was nervous. She let him in and led him to the couch, sitting next to him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Grant’s number, putting it on speaker.

Grant answered on the first ring. “Hello?” his voice was hopeful.

“Grant, hi, it’s me, Travis,” his voice shook.

“Hey Travis. What’s going on?”

“I was wondering if… if you’d possibly meet with me so we can talk. I know it’s been months, and you’ve probably moved on but… but it was worth a shot,” Travis shrugged reflexively.

“When are you free?” Grant asked, and Vic smiled at Travis.

“I’m free now, if you are.”

“I am. I can be at the coffee shop by your place in about 20.”

“Okay, that sounds good. See you then,” he hung up the phone and hugged Vic. “Thank you, thank you, thank you for pushing me to do that.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” she said softly.

“I gotta go. I’ll call you later?” and Vic nodded. “Oh, and I see you are crutches-free. Congrats. We need to start planning a baby shower!”

“I’ll leave that to you and Jen,” she chuckled. “Now, go!” She stood, pulling him up and towards the door. “Talk to you in a little while.

 

––––––––

Travis walked nervously into the coffee shop and looked around, finding Grant already at a table. He walked over and Grant stood, unsure whether to hug him or not.

“What brought this up?” Grant wondered.

“Well… I figured we should talk. It’s been rough for me since… since I broke up with you. And I really miss you. But I wasn’t sure if you had moved on, so I’ve been putting it off… Vic finally got me to give in and call you.”

“Oh.”

“I just thought it might help to try to talk things through. I miss you. A lot,” he added.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Grant admitted. “And I’ve been thinking a lot about the way we left things. You broke up with me before we could even talk about my stance on marriage, so I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”

Travis looked at him, waiting because he knew there was more.

“It’s just… I’ve never seen myself as a person to get married. My parents divorced when I was young, and I grew up with an abusive stepdad. To me, marriage was the kiss of death, since he abused my mom and I for years. He wound up beating her to near-death, after I had moved out. And she always defended him, saying he had a bad day at work, or whatever excuse she could come up with. So, I never wanted marriage, because I didn’t want that for myself. I wanted to be able to have an easier out if things got… bad.

“But since you broke up with me, I’ve had a lot of time to think. And I realized that I _could_ want marriage. I know you aren’t abusive. You’re the opposite, actually. And I realized that with the right person, marriage has its perks. Marriage isn’t a bad thing, with the right person.” He finished; he was nervous. He was playing with his hands on the table.

“Grant, I… I don’t know what to say. I had no idea, because we never actually talked about it. I’m sorry I never gave you the chance to explain things to me. And I’m sorry for calling you Michael, it was… I wasn’t thinking.”

“You just… you can’t walk away at the first sign things are getting bad. You can’t run just because things aren’t going your way.”

“I realize that now. I’m sorry. Can you forgive me? I’d like to try… to be with you, that is. I’d like to try again.”

“Me, too,” Grant said, reaching for Travis’ hand.

“Let’s go for a walk?” Trav suggested, and Grant agreed.

They walked to a nearby park hand in hand, the both of them grinning.

“I’d like to take things slow again, ease back into this,” Travis told him. “Start from the beginning, if you will.”

“Okay,” Grant agreed. “Let’s go for some lunch then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own the rights to any characters from Station 19 or Grey's Anatomy.


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Sully go on their first real date. Enjoy 😉

Andy had dresses strewn across her room; she couldn’t decide what to wear. She groaned in frustration and threw herself on the bed. _It shouldn’t be this complicated_ , she thought to herself. _Just pick something_.  
She stood up and grabbed the first thing she saw. He was gonna be there any minute. She put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror.  
It was a red and black flowy dress, knee length. She touched up her makeup and nodded to herself. Perfect, she thought.  
The doorbell rang then, and she ran to answer it.  
Maya was in the living room, also in a dress and boots. Hers was a black dress with red flowers, and black ankle boots.  
“We’re hot,” Maya laughed.  
Andy laughed, too. “Yeah we are. Who do you think it is?”  
“I guess we’ll find out.”  
They walked to the door together and Andy opened it. Sully and Jack stood at the door awkwardly. Jack had a white dress shirt and black slacks on, and the top few buttons if his shirt were unbuttoned.  
Sully had a suit and tie on; his tie matched Andy’s dress and she chuckled to herself and thought, _perfect_ , again.  
“You ready?” Sully asked her, smiling.  
She nodded and stepped out the door. “Have fun you guys,” she called out behind her. They walked hand-in-hand to the car, and he opened the door for her.  
“Thanks,” she said softly.  
He got in the car and took her hand in his, smiling as he started the car. He drove like that, with her hand in his, the whole way there.  
When they arrived, he got out and walked around the car to open Andy’s door for her.  
“Such a gentleman,” she said half-mockingly.  
Sully said, “You’re welcome,” with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
“Let’s go,” she said, and they walked hand in hand into the restaurant, with him opening the door for her. “Thank you,” she said genuinely this time.  
“You’re welcome,” he replied just as genuinely.

They were both sitting looking at the menu quietly after they ordered their drinks. Andy took a sip of hers when the waiter dropped it off, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt stupid for being nervous, but it was their first real date. They’d spent all their time together at the station in his office mainly, but also in the bunk room.  
“What are you thinking about over there?” Sully asked then, pulling her back to the present moment.  
“I was thinking about the fact that this is our first real date,” she answered.  
He smirked. “Yeah, I guess it is. I’m a little rusty at the whole thing,” he told her, serious then.  
“I think you’re doing alright,” she complimented him, smiling.  
He returned her smile. “You ready to order?”  
She nodded and he motioned for the waiter, who came over and took their order. “it’ll be right out,” he told them before walking away.  
“So, What are we going to do tonight?” She asked. He had told her that he had something else planned after dinner, but wouldn’t tell her what no matter how much she begged or pouted.  
“You’ll see,” he told her, smirking again. “It’s a surprise,” he added.  
They made small talk while they waited, but mostly focused on work.  
“At least HR didn’t fire us on the spot,” Andy brought up again.  
“Yeah, they just gave me a list of ways I could be fired though,” he told her.  
This was news to her. “Like what?” She wondered.  
“Like if I am caught favoring you, especially at a scene. Or if they catch us doing anything at the station,” he added quietly.  
“You didn’t tell me that,” she mumbled. She didn’t want to get him fired.  
“The Chief just told me that today. HR thought it was best to add it in there. Apparently they added it to his terms, too.”  
“I got reprimanded and they threatened to take away my lieutenant status,” she told him quietly. She hadn’t told him that part, either.  
“They did?” He was concerned now. He didn’t want to cost her her lieutenant status anymore than she wanted to cost him his job.  
“Yeah. They told me that if I’m caught starting a relationship with anyone else within my chain of command, I’d get permanently demoted or possibly fired. And they gave me a few other ways to get demoted, too. Like if you’re caught favoring me. Which I thought was slightly unfair, but I knew I had to agree to it. And I knew you wouldn’t, anyways.”  
“That’s ridiculous. If I were to favor you, it wouldn’t be your fault!” He seemed angry.  
“I know, but you wouldn’t anyways, so it’s a moot point,” she tried to calm him.  
He shook his head. “You shouldn’t have agreed to that. But it’s too late now.”  
“It’s worth it.”  
“I don’t think so.” He was sullen now.  
“I do,” she insisted. “You aren’t seeing yourself clearly, then.”  
He shrugged, not wanting to get into that discussion. He had never thought much of himself, but it had gotten worse since Claire had died. He hadn’t tried to date anyone else because he didn’t think he was worth it. He was too broken and didn’t want to put that burden on anyone else.  
He wasn’t sure why he was putting it on Andy. But she had softened him up, made him open up. He wasn’t sure how she did it, but she had. And something about her made him want more. She was the first person since Claire had died that got him to open up, even when she wasn’t around. And he _liked_ it. That was a surprise to him. He _liked_ how she broke his walls down. It was refreshing, addicting. Being with her was like coming up for fresh air.  
“You are worth it,” she was firm on her stance as their food arrived.  
Her voice startled him; it brought him back to reality. “I don’t see what you see.”  
“You were closed off before. You didn’t open up, to anyone. You didn’t let anyone in, didn’t give anyone the chance to show you that. But you’re amazing, kind, strong. You’re a gentleman, you’re caring. You care about your team. You were protective of Vic when you found out about her and Ripley. You do care. And I will show you that you’re worth it, if it’s the last thing I do. You might not think you’re worth it, but I do. I believe in you even if you don’t believe in yourself.”  
His eyes started to well up as he fought back the wave of emotion. “Nobody has ever said that to me,” he choked out.  
“It’s the truth. I will always believe in you, even when you don’t want to believe in yourself.”  
He took a bite of his food then, and she did the same. “Thank you,” he said simply.  
She smiled at him with a mouth full of food and he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“You’re goofy,” he laughed.  
They finished eating and Sully paid the bill and they left. Once they were outside, he stopped, pulling her gently to himself for a quick kiss. Andy deepened the kiss, using her tongue to part his lips and sighing into his mouth.  
Sullivan pulled away, smiling. “You’re ready and willing, huh?” He joked as he starting walking again.  
“Anytime, anywhere,” she replied seriously.  
“Well, I don’t think here is the appropriate place,” he said in a jokingly chastising manor.  
“No, I suppose not. Now, where are we going?” She inquired as he once again opened the car door for her and she got in.  
He didn’t reply until he was in the car and buckled in. “Well, it’s September, and the fall festival just started, so I figured we could go there and pretend we’re kids again,” he chuckled.  
Andy’s face lit up. “Really?”  
He nodded and pulled out of the lot, driving to the festival with a grin on his face.  
They rode the rides together, laughing and joking the whole time. They walked through the haunted house, and Andy jumped at everything, leaning into Sully.  
After they finished, he suggested they ride the Ferris Wheel, and so they did. The sat next to each other and the operator stopped it when they were at the top. Sullivan leaned over and pulled Andy into a deep kiss just as the fireworks started. Andy kissed him back fervently, reaching to stroke his cock. Sully gasped in surprise and placed his thumb over her clit, rubbing softly, teasing.  
Andy kissed him more urgently, and the Ferris Wheel began moving again. They reached the bottom slowly, pulling away from each other reluctantly. Andy gave him a grin, biting her lip gently as they climbed off. He just shook his head in mock exasperation, attempting to hide his returned smile but failing miserably.  
“Can we go back now?” Andy asked impatiently.  
“I guess we’ll go to my place.” He sounded just as impatient as she felt.  
They walked hand in hand to the car, climbing in silently. They drove in silence, and Andy ran her fingers up and down his leg as he drove. He hummed in response.  
“That feels good,” he murmured.  
Andy moved her hand to his cock, teasing him though his slacks.  
“Andy,” he groaned. “I can’t focus,” he added, breathing heavily. She smiled exultantly but went back to stroking his leg until he pulled into a parking spot in front of his apartment building.  
She unbuckled her seatbelt and his, climbing over the console and into his lap, facing him. She placed a hand on either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. She parted his lips with her tongue, running her tongue gently along his.  
He reached his hand up the back of her shirt, gripping her shoulders. She ground her but against him, smiling as they continued to kiss.  
Andy moaned, “I need you inside me,” as Sully moved his hands to caress her nipples.  
“Let’s go,” he went to open the door but she stopped him.  
“No, here,” she panted.  
“Here?” He repeated, glancing around the car, debating. His windows were tinted and no one was outside…  
He moved his mouth back to hers briefly before giving in and pulling her dress straps down. She hitched her dress up and reached for his belt, undoing it and his pants with ease. He lifted his ass up, sliding his pants and briefs down, and his erection sprang free.  
Andy reached down and gripped it, guiding it to her opening, moving her panties to the side. He rocked his his as he slid inside her, hitting her clit. She moaned in response, and he used his thumb pads to play with her nipples. He continued rocking his hips, driving her closer and closer to the edge until finally she came, crying out his name as she did.  
He mouthed her nipples then, edging her closer and closer again, and she moaned, rocking her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, grinding her hips as she did, seeking friction. He slid one hand down between them, finding her clit and rubbing circles. She came again with another cry of his name.  
He continued rocking with her, moaning as he inched closer to the edge. He came suddenly, exploding inside her like dynamite. She came with him, riding the waves of pleasure as she ground against him.  
She pulled her dress up but gave no hint at moving. He was breathless as he sat there looking at her, stunned by this amazing woman who just had her way with him in his car. That was a first for him, he had to admit.  
“I…” he hesitated, and Andy looked at him questioningly. “N… never mind,” he decided against it; he wasn’t ready to say it, even if it were true.  
“What is it?” She asked anyways.  
“Nothing, I was just going to say…” he stopped and took a breath, shaking his head slightly, “I’m not ready to say it.”  
She nodded. “It’s okay, I understand. When you’re ready?” She didn’t want to push him to say something he wasn’t ready to, even though she had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say. She knew it would be hard for him to let go.  
“We better get inside before someone sees us,” he told her.  
“You want me to stay here?” She asked in surprise.  
He nodded and so she climbed off him, straightening herself up as he redressed himself. Then he got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened the door for her. He took her hand as they walked, pulling her into his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Andy leaned into him, sighing.  
The got to his door and he stopped, turning her to face him. He gazed into her eyes again, searching for the right words. Andy was confused now but didn’t dare break the moment. She gazed back at him.  
“I’m amazed,” he finally said. “You amaze me daily.” There. He knew those weren’t the right words to what he felt, but he could tell she understood, regardless.  
She didn’t question him; he wanted to say it without actually saying those three words, that much was clear. And she knew he’d get there eventually, when he was ready.  
“You amaze me, too,” she said in answer as her lips twitched.. Then she got on her tippy toes and placed her mouth on his, kissing him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer, as close as she could.  
“Round two?” He asked incredulously, and she nodded in response without breaking the kiss. He fished around in his pocket for the keys and found them, unlocking the door and pulling her inside. He shut it behind himself and half dragged her to the bedroom; she didn’t even have the chance to look around even if she had wanted too, not that she did.  
He yanked her dress and panties down to the floor, effectively stripping her. She reached up and undid his tie, yanking it off him before unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his pants. She shrugged his shirt off while kissing her and stepped out of his bottoms, drawing her to the bed as he went.  
He pulled her into his lap and thumbed her nipples as she straddled him, his cock hardening between them. She pulled away then and moved her mouth to it, taking his length in its entirety into her mouth. She licked and sucked, drawing him close to the edge. He pulled her mouth back to his before kissing his way down her body to her clit.  
He licked and sucked at her clit, tasting the tanginess of her juices mixed with the saltiness of his own. He too brought her close to the edge before letting the ripples fade. Then he stood up and guided himself back to her entrance, gliding back in smoothly.  
She gasped in pleasure as a mini-orgasm shook through her. He started rocking his hips then as he leaned over and cupped her breast in his mouth, using his hand to toy with the other one. The surge of pleasure ripped through her, causing her to shake and gasp for breath.  
She came several more times before he was close to the edge. He rolled them over then, letting Andy ride him. She ground into him, circling her hips as his length filled her completely. The wave started building again, and it continued to grow as he buried his face into her neck, coming with a loud, “Fuck!”  
She came with him again, leaning down to nip at his neck as she did to muffle her cries of pleasure. The wave ripples and rolled through her still, making her breathless. She crumpled into him when it was over, both panting.  
He looked at her again, pulling away slightly to do so; she gazed back. “I… I love you,” he told her hesitantly, tensing for her reaction.  
“I love you, too,” she said matter-of-factly. “Though you didn’t have to say it if you weren’t ready. ‘You amaze me,’ conveyed the message perfectly.”  
“I know. I wanted to,” he told her. “But you do amaze me. Every day. You constantly surprise me. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” she answered, then added, “and you amaze me, too.” She could tell that was going to be their way of saying “I love you” without saying those words, and she smiled as she climbed off him for the second time that night, and hoped not the last.  
But as they lay there side-by-side, she could feel her eyes getting heavy. She glanced over and saw Sully was drifting, too, so she shut her eyes and let sleep take her.  
She slept dreamlessly, perfectly content and happy.

Andy woke to a kiss, brief but not without meaning.  
“Mmm, good morning,” she said, looking at him and peeking at the clock. It was just past 0800, the latest and longest she had slept in by far the longest time.  
“Mm, it is a good morning,” he observed, handing her a mug of coffee. He wasn’t dressed yet and as she sat up, removing the blanket from around her chest, she watched his cock begin to harden, sipping her coffee while looking pointedly at his midsection.  
She set the mug down and motioned him forward, teasing her nipples as she did. He stepped forward willingly, setting his mug down too.  
“Round three, huh?” He asked, not surprised.  
She nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. “Round three,” she echoed, and they began again.

——————

Vic awoke to a knock at her door, a heavy pounding that wouldn’t go away though she tried to ignore it. She groaned in frustration and got up, throwing on a robe and knitting it around her ever-growing belly.  
Who could be here at this hour? She wondered, glancing at her clock for the first time. It was nearing 11 AM. No wonder Ripley wasn’t home; he was long gone for work. She sighed inwardly; it was going to be a long day without him there. She opened the door slowly, not particularly enthused about a visitor waking her up.  
“It took you long enough!” Andy enthused.  
“Well, I was sleeping. Which I seem to be doing a lot of here lately, which I’m not particularly happy about,” She rambled, trying to wake herself up more. She was too tired for Andy’s enthusiasm this “early,” even though it wasn’t early at all.  
“Well, I need to talk. You up for grabbing coffee and going for a walk?”  
Vic groaned inwardly, but knew this was a good way to pass the time and get out of the house. She nodded to her friend. “Sure, let me just go get dressed.”  
Vic got dressed slowly and met her friend in the living room. They left her house and Andy began talking as soon as the door was shut.  
“We has our first real date last night,” she began. Vic nodded encouragingly.  
“He told me he loved me,” she finished, looking at Vic expectantly.  
“That’s… wow. Seems like a huge leap for him,” Vic mused.  
“It was. And of course I said it back,” she grinned. “And we had this huge discussion about believing in himself. He’s never thought much of himself; losing his wife worsened that, I think. But I told him I’d believe in him even when he didn’t believe in himself.”  
“You really do love him,” Vic was serious now. “Did you ever think it’d get this far?”  
“No, I really didn’t. I’m infamous for my flings… for not catching feelings. I never thought I’d be in a serious relationship.”  
“I know what you mean. I never pictured myself married with a baby on the way.”  
“I don’t think we ever imagined that for you either,” Andy said. “But I’m happy for you. And you’re just showing us all that there is happiness for everyone, they just have to look.”  
Vic nodded. “But seriously, you and Sullivan? I’d say I didn’t see that one coming, but I did.”  
“What do you mean?” Andy asked defensively.  
“Well, you guys were steadily getting closer— especially after the windstorm. It was only a matter of time.”  
“Oh,” was all she could say.  
“And you’re good with the whole Maya-and-Jack thing?” Vic was serious now.  
“Yeah. I mean, I wasn’t at first. But only because she didn’t feel like she could tell me. I don’t have feelings for Jack anymore, so it wasn’t that. I was angry because she didn’t tell me. But she apologized sincerely, and I could tell she felt bad. Plus she wasn’t ready to admit that there was something there, either. I think it scares her, honestly.”  
“Me too. But they seem happy,” Vic observed.  
“Mm, that they definitely do. They went on a date last night, too.”  
“I wonder if it was there first real date?”  
“I think so. I stayed at Sullivan’s last night. Figured I’d give them the privacy anyways,” she laughed.  
“So an adult sleepover, hm?” Vic laughed at the term she had used to describe her first night with Ripley to Jack.  
“Yeah, it was. You ready to head back?”  
Vic nodded and they walked arm in arm back to her house.

“What did you do today?” Luke asked Vic as he slid his boots off.  
“Went on a walk with Andy. Had some girl-talk,” she smiled at him.  
“Girl-talk, huh? I probably don’t wanna know what about, then. Though I have a few guesses.”  
“You probably already know,” she agreed, kissing him as he leaned down.  
“But I’m glad you got some exercise and had some company today.”  
“Me, too,” she murmured as he kissed her earlobe. Their conversation was abruptly over, and Vic wasn’t complaining.  
They made love slowly, right there on the couch, and then Luke made them dinner. They watched TV while they ate.  
Vic’s head started hurting, so she took some Tylenol and laid down afterwards, curling into Luke as she drifted to sleep.

————

 


	8. Induction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic finds she is having pregnancy complications, and lands back in the hospital. What’s wrong? Is she and her baby going to be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any rights to Station 19 or Grey’s Anatomy characters.

Andy jogged back to her place, mulling over things from the previous night and her conversation with Vic. Sully had dropped her off this morning, and she had jogged straight to Vic’s because she had seen Jack’s vehicle out front. His truck was gone now, so she entered slowly.  
Maya was in the kitchen making food. She looked up when Andy entered, grinning suggestively at her.  
“How was your night?” She wondered.  
Andy grinned in response. “It was pretty perfect.”  
“What did you guys do?”  
“We went to dinner at that new Italian place, La Italiano, then we went to the fall festival.” She blushed then and looked away.  
“Uh-huh. Is that all? Sounds pretty boring,” she chuckled.  
“Well, we, uh… we had an adult sleepover,” she admitted, using Vic’s term. She had a feeling that was going to stick.  
“An adult sleepover?” She was laughing now. “So did Jack and I,” she had to admit through the laughter.  
“I figured as much. His truck was still outside when Sullivan dropped me off this morning. I went over to Vic’s. Figured I’d give him time to make a stealthy get-away.”  
It was Maya’s turn to blush. “Yeah, we uh… we didn’t wind up making it to dinner.”  
Andy barked a laugh. “Why am I not surprised?”  
“It would have been our first official date, too.”  
“Yeah, I realized it was Sully’s and mine, too. Our first official date.”  
“So how’d it go?” Maya asked again so Andy told her everything she had told Vic.  
“He told you he loved you?”  
“Yeah. He was hesitant, and I told him to wait until he was ready. So I guess he was ready.” Andy said and shrugged.   
“And you said it back?”  
“Yeah. I was ready.”  
“You really love him?”  
“Yeah, I do. Is it crazy I can picture myself with him years down the road, but I couldn’t with Ryan or Jack?” she wondered.  
“No, not at all. Speaking of… I really am sorry for not telling you from the beginning. And I’m sorry you had to find out the way you did.”  
Andy pulled her into an awkward half-hug. “It’s okay. I’ve moved on. Just no more jumping my exes, please,” she laughed and Maya chuckled with her. “So did you guys do anything else last night?”  
“Well… no, not really. I mean, we ordered pizza. Does that count?”  
Andy giggled at her friend and shook her head. “Not really.”  
“So tell me something…” Maya held up her hands to help her where words failed.  
“What?” Andy was confused. It took her a minute to realize, “oh. Oh.” She giggled again and held up her hands in answer.  
“ _What_?!” Maya exclaimed. “Damn, and I thought Jack was well-endowed!”  
Andy rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a bite.

Vic groaned and rolled over, her head still pounding. She threw her arm over her eyes and squeezed them shut.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” Luke murmured.  
She opened her eyes to look at him and found her vision was all blurry. Her stomach rolled, and she made a dash for the bathroom. She kneeled next to the toilet, gripping the side of it as she hurled.  
“Baby?” His voice was worried now as he held her hair behind her.  
“My vision is blurry and my head is killing me,” she complained as she hurled again. “And I’m nauseous as fuck.” Her stomach rolled again in response.  
“I’m going to call the OB,” he said, tying her hair in a ponytail before getting up. Vic stayed kneeled next to the toilet; she could hear his voice as he talked on the phone, but couldn’t make out the words.  
Vic shifted so she was sitting next to the toilet and watched his blurry shape come back into the room. He grabbed the bathroom trash can and helped her get up. Then he led her to the bed and go her pants on her before leading her to the car.  
“She wants us to come in now,” he told her as he buckled her then himself in. He drove quickly but carefully to the OB’s office, leading her inside when they got there. He signed her in and shortly after, she was called back. The nurse took her vitals, making a note in the chart.  
Luke gasped at her blood pressure. “That’s way too high,” he said to her. “It’s 158/93,” he told her.  
Vic groaned as another wave of nausea overtook her, causing her to vomit in the trash can. The nurse led them to a room and the doctor came in right after.  
“Your blood pressure is way too high,” she started. “It’s called preeclampsia. We can try to control it with medications, but if that fails, we’ll have to do a c-section or induction.”  
Vic gasped, her vision starting to clear. “But I’m only 24 weeks,” she protested.  
“It’s not ideal,” the OB agreed. “The chances of survival are only between 20 to 35 percent. I want you to get an ultrasound to check on your baby, and then we’ll recheck your blood pressure and go from there. The chances of survival jump greatly at 25 weeks.”  
Vic started crying, and Luke wrapped her in a hug. “Let’s get the ultrasound done first. Let’s make sure little LJ is okay.”  
Vic nodded, wiping her eyes. “Okay,” she agreed as more tears escaped.  
The OB left then, and a tech came in to do the ultrasound. It seemed to take forever, but she finally finished. She printed out pictures for them, and left the room. Vic and Lucas sat in silence as they waited for the OB to come back in.  
She brought a vitals machine with her and rechecked Vic’s vitals. Her blood pressure was still significantly high, but everything else was normal.  
“Everything looked good with the baby. Our main concern would be his kidney and liver function, which appeared to be normal. He doesn’t appear to have any fluid around his lungs, either. In order to try magnesium sulfate, you’ll need to be check in to the hospital. But I think that’s the best option at this point.”  
Vic groaned and nodded. “So we just go directly there?”  
“You’re going to go to labor and delivery, yes.”  
Luke nodded somberly and drove them to the hospital. He checked her in, and a nurse brought out a wheelchair. Vic sat down in it, sighing.  
Once she was in a room, they got her vitals, took some blood and got an IV started. Vic lay in the bed, closing her eyes while Luke made several phone calls to get his shifts covered.  
A nurse came in and introduced herself as Nurse Lynn. She started the medication and After several minutes, Vic noticed her headache fading. She sighed in relief.  
“I’ll be back in an hour to recheck your vitals,” nurse Lynn said and left.  
Lucas laid down on the bed next to Vic and held her as her eyes began to get heavy. “I love you,” he told her. “We’ll get through this.”

Vic woke up to Nurse Lynn bustling back in. She pressed a button on the vitals machine and Vic noted with relief that her blood pressure had returned to normal. Dr. Chong, their OB, came in then.  
“Since the magnesium sulfate is working, we will have to keep you here to keep it going. My hope is to get you to 30 weeks at the very least.”  
“Six weeks in the hospital?!” Vic exclaimed in disbelief.  
Dr. Chong nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.”  
Vic groaned again and threw herself backwards. The tears started to well in her eyes, and she wiped at them angrily.   
“Let’s be grateful the medication is working right now, baby,” Luke said soothingly.  
She nodded; he was right. At least it was working. Dr. Chong nodded to them and left. Nurse Lynn set the machine to check her blood pressure every hour and then followed behind the doctor.  
“Ugh. This sucks. I know I’m supposed to be grateful the medication is working, and I am. But that means it’s going to be very hard to have my way with you!”  
Luke chuckled at her. “ _That’s_ What you’re worried about?”  
“Well, I mean I already know little LJ is safe,” she said defensively.  
Luke rolled his eyes and kissed her.

—————

Maya sighed impatiently as she sat on the couch waiting for Jack. She glanced at the clock again; okay, it wasn’t as late as she thought. Andy sat on the couch next to her, keeping her company.  
“He’ll be here,” she told Maya soothingly. “You still have five minutes.”  
Maya nodded in response. “Right, five minutes,” she repeated.   
“So your first real date?” Andy teased.  
“Yeah. I mean, we’ve been out before. But it’s our first date since we announced it and went to HR. Who didn’t seem to care, by the way, because we’re the same rank. But it was nice to get that worry out of the way, regardless.” She was rambling now, nervous.  
“I was nervous, too. I don’t know why, either. Just enjoy yourself and have fun.”  
Maya threw her an exasperated look. “Easier said than done.”  
There was a knock at the door, and Maya jumped up. She walked swiftly to the door, trying not to move too fast or too slow.  
Jack stood in the doorway, his hair perfectly unkempt, the top few buttons of his dress shirt undone. He held his arm out, an invitation. Maya wrapped her arm around his, three Andy one last nervous glance, and then the door was shut behind her.  
Andy still had an hour before Sully was supposed to be there, so she went and showered, did her makeup and got dressed. Another knock at the door, and it was time to go.  
Her phone vibrated then, and she glanced at the door before picking it up. It was the Chief; it had to be important.  
“Hello?” She answered and went to open the door. Andy motioned for Sully to come inside. “Yes, this is Herrera.”  
“Vic is in the hospital. Preeclampsia. I think she’d like some company. I took the next few days off, but unfortunately I have to return Monday.”  
“Preeclampsia? They’re gonna keep her in the hospital until she delivers, aren’t they?”  
“Yeah, they are. The doc is hoping to get her to at least 30 weeks, but I think that’s pushing it. You know that’s going to drive her crazy.”  
“Yeah, it will. I’ll be up as soon as I can, Chief.”  
“Thanks Herrera,” he hung up then.  
Sully looked at her then, confusion turning to realization. “Hughes… er, Ripley has preeclampsia?”  
Andy nodded, worried. “Being in the hospital that long is enough to drive anyone crazy, especially Vic. She’s one of those that just has to constantly be doing something.”  
Sully nodded; he was the same way. He always had to be doing something— anything. It’s part of the reason he was so successful at work. He had a very strong work drive, a strong focus. They had that much in common.  
“Do you want to go see her?” He asked Andy.  
She debated for a moment before shaking her head. “No, the Chief said he’d be there til Monday. I can go up tomorrow. She’s probably— hopefully— resting now. She needs to be, anyways.”  
“Do you still want to go out, or should we order in?”  
Andy’s eyes sparkled. “Let’s order in.”  
They debated on where to order from; Andy wanted pizza and Sully wanted Chinese, so she gave in and they ordered Chinese. They had some fun before the food arrived, though. Andy put on some music and began dancing, pulling him up to dance with her. She ground her butt on his erection, grinning.   
Another knock at the door, and Andy answered it, paying for the food and leaving a tip. She took the food and set it on the coffee table before going to grab some plates and silverware from the kitchen.  
They ate in silence, stealing glances here and there. Once they were finished, Andy cleaned up and they picked up where they left off, though that lasted for all of a minute before Sully turned her around and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
The music and dancing was soon forgotten as Sullivan reached down and squeezed Andy’s ass. She walked backwards, leading him to her bedroom. Sully stripped her and lay her down on the bed, kissing his way down to her clit.  
Andy began to moan as she heard the front door open and shut, but didn’t care enough to try to be quiet.  
They made love passionately and slowly; Andy came several times before Sully felt himself building and he exploded inside her, crying out as he did. They lay together, breathless, panting. Sully withdrew himself from her and she curled into him as he wrapped his arm around her protectively. They fell asleep like that, and they both slept peacefully.

Luke had called her team to inform them of what was going on so they could come visit. They took turns visiting when they weren’t on shift. Travis had come first; Grant had been with him.

When Travis came back a couple days later, Vic eyed him suspiciously.   
“So how’s that going?” She asked, hiding a smile.  
“It’s great,” he grinned. “We’re starting from the beginning though, so it’s still new feeling.” He winked at her.  
“Is there any spice?” She barked a laugh as she said it. “You can’t skip beginning of the relationship spice, remember?”  
“Yeah, uh… yeah, there’s definitely spice,” Travis blushed and Vic whooped and whistled suggestively. Travis turned a shade darker and Vic laughed at him.  
“Hey, now. You did it to me,” she told him.  
“I know, I know. Get what you give, or whatever the saying is.  
Vic nodded and her expression turned somber.  
“How’s it going with you?” Travis wondered.  
“It’s boring. And it’s hard to get spice in here,” she added.  
Travis smiled emphatically. “I’m sorry.”

The team took turns visiting when they weren’t on shift, and Luke spent most nights there with her. One week, Maya came up with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
“What’s that all about,” Vic asked pointedly.  
“Jack told me he loves me,” she was still grinning; she couldn’t help it.  
“And am I to assume you reciprocated?”  
“Of course I said it back! You know, it’s the first time I’ve ever really felt this way about anybody?”  
“Same here, with Ripley. It’s a wonderful feeling, isn’t it?”  
Maya thought back to the previous night.  
………  
She lay next to Jack, breathless. She could feel his eyes on her and when she glanced up, sure enough, he was gazing at her. She gazed back for a moment before climbing back on top of him. He hardened again underneath her, ready to go again.  
She leaned down to kiss him, using one hand to guide him to her entrance. He thrust his hips up, sliding in smoothly. Maya groaned in satisfaction and began moving her hips.  
Jack moaned and rocked his hips, grinding with her. He reached up to thumb her nipples, and she moaned loudly as the waves of pleasure courses through her.  
Jack continued rocking his hips and playing with her nipples. He pulled one to his mouth, licking and sucking it before moving to her other one. She came again with another loud groan.  
He rocked and sucked and licked, alternating between that and kissing her. He began pumping faster and faster, causing another wave to build inside Maya, and they both came together, moving slowly through the waves of pleasure.   
Maya didn’t get up right away; Jack was gazing at her again. He cupped her face in his hands, bringing her in for another kiss. Maya sighed into his mouth as she kissed him back.  
He pulled away but held her face still; he was clearly debating something. After a long moment, he said “I love you.”  
Maya gasped in surprise and smiled in response. “I love you, too,” she told him, surprised at her own words as she realized they were true. She did love him, that much she knew to be true.  
Jack pulled her in for another kiss, smiling, giddy. “What you do to me…” he began. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”  
Maya nodded, “I never thought I’d feel this way about _you_ , of all people,” she admitted.  
“I know, ugh,” he said in mock distain before kissing her again.  
………  
“Okay, I could have done without all the gory details,” Vic complained.  
“Sorry,” Maya said apologetically. “It is a wonderful feeling. I never imagined anything like it. Does it ever go away?”  
“I’m sure it can, but with the right person, it won’t,” Vic smiled at her.

  
The days passed slowly, but her blood pressure remained normal until she was 34 weeks.  
Travis happened to be there when her blood pressure spiked and her heart started going crazy. “Nurse!” He screamed, pressing the call button as Vic went into a seizure. Nurses rushed in the room and he pulled out his phone to call Ripley.  
“You need to get up here quick, Chief,” Travis told him. “Her heart started going crazy and she started seizing!”  
“I’ll be right up,” Luke responded tersely, worry growing within. He told his PA where he was going and left quickly, rushing to the hospital. He hurried up to Vic’s room and to her side. Dr. Chong was there, and he listened intently.  
“I think it’s time for us to look at other options. I’d like to do an induction.” They both nodded so she continued. “First, I’d like to try a prostaglandin vaginal suppository. This usually will cause you to have gone into labor within 24 hours. Failing that, I’ll start a pitocin drip to help induce labor. Hopefully your water will break on its own, but if it doesn’t, it will have to be ruptured. First, I’m going to administer a steroid to help mature his lungs,” She looked at Vic, who nodded in consent.  
Dr. Chong got the process started, and within a few hours, Vic was having contractions. She groaned in pain as the next one hit.  
Luke sat by her side, his hand in hers, not knowing what to say. She squeezed his hand as another contraction hit.  
The door opened, and Dr. Chong came in. “Are you sure you don’t want an epidural?” she asked.  
Vic debated for a second before shaking her head. “No… epidural,” she groaned through another contraction.   
Dr. Chong checked her dilation then. “Well, you’re 10 cm dilated and 100% effaced. That means it’s almost time to start pushing.”  
Vic grinned up at Luke as another contraction came.  
“He’s crowning— it’s time to start pushing, mama!”  
She squeezed his hand as yet another contraction came and Dr. Chong told her to, “push!”  
Vic pushed through the contractions, and as each one came and went, she was that much closer to meeting their little baby boy.  
Soon, he was here and in her arms briefly. “He looks just like you,” Vic told Luke. She smiled, feeling her heart swell with so much joy and love as she looked at Luke and their baby. Luke took a quick picture of the three of them.  
Then Dr. Chong had to take him away gently, placing him softly in the preemie incubator. Vic’s eyes welled up as she watched Dr. Chong leave the room with their baby.  
A nurse stayed behind to help get her cleaned up and finalize his name on the birth certificate paperwork.  
“Lucas Edward Ripley, Jr.,” Vic said with finality as she wrote it down, and the nurse began to leave the room. “Wait,” Vic called out after her. “When can we go see him?”  
“They want you to rest for a few hours and get you transferred up to postpartum.”  
Vic sighed in annoyance. “I don’t know if I can wait that long,” she told Luke after the nurse was gone.  
“Well, while we wait, why don’t we work on this birth announcement?” He asked her.  
She nodded, “what should we say?”  
“Welcome Lucas Jr, born 1743 Nov. 16, 2018, 4 lbs 10 oz, 20.5” long?”  
“Short, sweet, and to the point. I like it,” she agreed, and he attached the picture and pressed send. Then he climbed into bed with her and held her while she cried.

—————


	9. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little LJ suffers some complications, and Vic fears he won’t make it! Rated T for themes and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may come slower as I get used to working full time and juggling that and taking care of my boy. I am also working on another one chapter fic I will be posting up hopefully soon, but I haven’t even started on it.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think so far 😊  
> This chapter is slightly shorter than previous chapters, but not by much!

Soon after, they moved her to the postpartum unit, and she was finally able to visit their perfect little boy after having pumped some milk for him.

“He’s doing well,” one of the nurses informed her as she sat next to him in the NICU. “Really well, actually. He’s already taken to the bottle, and doesn’t seem to have any breathing issues. This is a first for us to see; most babies born at his gestational age have trouble breathing, and the adjustment for eating takes a little while. He’s exceeding all expectations by far,” she reassured them. “You can reach in and touch him,” she added.

Vic reached through the incubator, stroking LJ’s arm.

“He’s so little,” she said softly as a few doctors came in, among them Dr. Chong.  
 

“I’m Dr. Alex Karev,,” he introduced himself, shaking hers then Luke’s hand. “As nurse Jenn said, your little one is exceeding all expectations. He took well to the bottle, and is breathing perfectly. Barring any complications, he should be able to go home within a week.”

Vic sighed in relief. He was going to be okay, she though to herself. “Can I… can I hold him?” He looked so fragile, and he had wires connected to his chest monitoring his heart rate. He had a tube in his nose, and she presumed it was a nasogastric tube to allow NG feedings should he require it.

Dr. Karev nodded, and opened the incubator, placing LJ gingerly in Vic’s arms.

“He’s… so small,” she observed. She was afraid she was going to hurt him.

“He’ll grow pretty quickly. I’d suggest continuing to pump for him— colostrum is the best thing for him right now.”  
Vic nodded, smiling down at her little boy. Luke leaned on her then, reaching out to stroke his little face.

“Hi LJ. I’m your daddy,” he said smiling.

Vic could have sat there for hours holding him, but she noted it was late, and her breasts were beginning to ache from being overfull. She subconsciously rubbed her chest then, and nurse Jenn noticed.

“Why don’t you head back to your room, pump, and get some rest,” she suggested gently. “I’ll be by in half an hour or so to collect what you’ve pumped.”

Vic nodded ruefully, and gingerly placed LJ back in the incubator.

“If anything changes, we’ll come update you.”

Vic nodded again and stood up to walk back to her room, though she longed to stay with her baby. She walked slowly, carefully, and Luke helped support her. She sat at the edge of the bed and pumped, marking the appropriate information on the bottle label. Then she laid down and the tears began to flow again. She wiped at them angrily; she shouldn’t be this emotional. He was doing well, and he seemed healthy, all things considered.

A thought occurred to her then. “We never got a baby shower. We need a car seat.”

“It’s taken care of,” Luke murmured, and she felt instantly suspicious, but brushed it off.

Her eyes began to feel heavy, and she drifted to sleep in Luke’s arms.

Vic awoke to the alarm going off. CODE BLUE, 4TH FLOOR, NICU.

She jumped up immediately and rushed as fast as she could to the NICU with Luke beside her. She sighed with relief when she realized it wasn’t her LJ, and she sauntered slowly back to her room, relief washing over her. She still felt exhausted, so she climbed into bed and let sleep take hold once more.

Vic woke up about an hour later to sore breasts. She pumped some more and laid back down. It was barely 2 am; she couldn’t go see her baby yet. She sighed as she lay there unable to sleep. Luke stirred beside her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked sleepily, rolling to look at her.

She shrugged. “I just miss him. I wanna go see him.”

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in, taking Vic’s vitals and collecting the pumped milk. She looked disapprovingly at Luke laying in the bed with her, and then glanced at Vic and said nothing as she turned and left.

A tear rolled down her face, and Luke wiped it away gently. He cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair soothingly. “We’ll see him soon enough.” His voice was soft, reassuring.

Vic lay there and let him hold her as she drifted back to sleep.

When she woke up again, she heard the alarm going off again. She glanced at the clock and go up, hurrying to the NICU. She grasped Luke’s hand as she realized it was because of her baby. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over as she stood there sobbing, watching the doctors try to resuscitate LJ.

The doctors were calling out commands, but Vic couldn’t focus on them. She could feel the walls closing in on her as they worked; her breath hitched in her throat and her heart began to race. She stared at them through the window, crying while Luke held her in his arms. She realized belatedly that he was crying, too.

She breathed a sigh of relief as his heart started beating on its own. Dr. Karev came out to them then, giving them a moment to gather themselves first before speaking.

“He stopped breathing for a couple minutes, and his heart stopped, but we were able to revive him. We’re going to run some tests to check everything, but there’s no way to know for sure the effect the loss of oxygen had on his brain.”

Vic just nodded, afraid to speak for fear of how her voice would sound.

“What tests will you run?” Luke asked for her, his voice shaky. She shot him a grateful look.

“We want to run a functional MRI of his brain. We inserted a breathing tube for now to help him breathe.”

Vic took a shaking breath before speaking. “H… how long will he need that for?”

“Until he can breathe on his own,” Dr. Karev said.

Vic nodded and the tears started flowing again. “Go ahead. Do it,” she told him, tears running down her face. She turned to walk sullenly back to her room, fear taking hold.

What were they going to do? She knew they’d make it work if he were permanently impaired. But what if he didn’t make it? She didn’t know what she’d do then.

Vic got back to her room and saw the pump, through blurry eyes, sitting where she had left it. She knew she needed to pump but she just didn’t feel like she could. Her breasts ached in response to this thought, so she sat on the edge of the bed sobbing and allowed the pump to work.

A nurse came in when she finished and collected the bottles, not bothering to give them a disapproving look at the way they were laying on her bed, Luke’s legs crossed over hers with his arms wrapped tightly around her and her pulled tight to his chest. They were both sobbing, and Vic found herself surprised that she still had tears to produce.

 

Dr. Karev came in the room then with a saddened look on his face. “I’m sorry. His heart stopped again, and we tried everything we could, but we just couldn’t bring him back,” he told them.

Vic collapsed on the floor in tears holding her face in her hands as Luke tried to help her up to the bed. She slapped at him, pushing him away from her. She sat like that for what felt like hours, tears streaming down her face and running everywhere. She was a mess, but she didn’t care.

 

Vic woke with a start, jumping and looking around. The tears were still coming even in sleep.

Luke startled, looking at her in surprise. “What, what?” he asked.

“It was just a dream,” she told him. “I think…” her voice trailed off as Dr. Karev entered the room. Her face became hopeful as she swiped at the tears in her eyes.

“His MRI came back normal. He’s breathing on his own again. You can go see him now,” he added with a smile on his face.

Vic jumped up, relieved. Luke stood up slowly, stretching as he did so. They ambled back to the NICU, arriving just as LJ started to cry. He was so small, and his cry was so soft and pitiful, it made Vic want to cry again.

A nurse held a bottle to his mouth as they walked in, and LJ sucked on it hungrily. Vic smiled in response and Luke squeezed her hand.

“Do you want to feed him?” The nurse asked, looking up at them.

Vic nodded enthusiastically, and the nurse handed her their tiny baby. The nurse smiled at them as Vic cradled the tiny baby. “How often does he eat?” Vic wondered.

“Every couple of hours, give or take. Sometimes as much as every hour.”

“I need to start pumping more often,” Vic noted to herself as she fed him. “He is so precious,” she added, looking at Luke.

There was a knock at the door, and the nurse scurried over to it. Vic glanced up and saw Travis and Sully standing at the door. Vic nodded towards them, and Luke looked up. He got up and went to greet them.

“He’s so tiny,” Travis observed as they joined them.

“He is,” Vic agreed. “But cute.”

“Of course,” Travis said quickly. “And congratulations.”

“Yeah, congratulations,” Sully spoke up. “I’m really happy for you guys.”

“Thanks,” she grinned.  
Travis scooted closer to Vic to get a closer look. “He looks just like you, Chief.”

Luke nodded and Vic rolled her eyes. “He does though,” she said, setting him back in the incubator when he was done eating.

They chit chatted easily, making small talk. Vic told them what had happened earlier and almost started crying again. Luke placed one hand around her, supporting her, and one hand in the incubator, stroking LJ’s arm.

Eventually they headed back to their room so Vic could pump, and Travis and Sully said their goodbyes, hugging them and congratulating them once again.

After she finished pumping, she lay down to rest; she felt exhausted suddenly.

 

LJ continued to do well and eat, and Vic was discharged the next day, with specific instructions to refrain from sexual intercourse for the next 6 weeks, and more. They spent the afternoon afternoon in the NICU with LJ before heading home for the night. Dr. Karev promised to call them immediately if anything changed.

Vic wanted to stop for dinner but Luke quipped that he’d cook when they got home. They discussed the supplies they still needed, like a car seat and stroller. Vic wanted to get some premie sized clothes, but Luke assured her it was taken care of.

Vic looked at him in confusion as they pulled up to their house. There were several cars out front, and Vic immediately knew what was up. She smiled as she walked in, and everybody jumped out and yelled, “surprise!”

She looked around at all the baby shower decorations, the “welcome baby” and “it’s a boy!” banners and balloons and sighed.

“It’s the baby shower you never got,” Luke leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She nodded, smiled up at him, and got on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. He smiled back at her.

Vic sighed then, wishing she had LJ to show off to everyone. They all gathered to eat the sub sandwiches her team had made for them, as well as the homemade meatballs. Then she sat down in her decorated chair and began opening gifts.

They had gotten them SO MUCH stuff, they went all-out. She didn’t think she’d have to buy him clothes for at least the first year, and everything was so cute. Most of it had whales or anchors or pirates (that seemed to be their theme) and Vic just loved all the little sunsuits he now had— ooh, she couldn’t wait to put him in them! They got him the cutest swimsuits, too; everything was perfect.

But on top of all the clothes and diapers and wipes, they had also gotten them two car seats (one for each of their cars), bedding for the nursery, swaddles, burp cloths, receiving blankets, pacifiers, bottles, just everything you could think of. They even got Vic a breast pump. She was taken aback, and became emotional quickly.

“You guys, this was too much! Thank you, so much,” she exclaimed, her voice breaking as tears welled in her eyes.

“It’s nothing,” Trav said, smiling.

“Yeah, you guys deserve it,” Maya chimed in.

“You shouldn’t have to worry about the little things right now,” Andy added.

Vic couldn’t contain it anymore and the tears spilled over. “Thank you, thank you, thank you guys. He’s gonna be the most spoiled little boy there is, and is gonna want for nothing. You guys are awesome!”

“We know,” they all said at once, and Vic couldn’t help but smile a little despite her fear.

She wiped at her tears as she tried to not think about her little baby at the hospital by himself. She looked at Luke and his expression mirrored hers, pained but trying to smile through it. She leaned into him for a second before going up to each one of her friends and giving them a hug.

They stood around talking for a bit until Vic let out a big yawn. Sullivan half-nodded in understanding.

“Alright we’re going to go and let you get some sleep,” Sully told them, and everyone murmured in agreement.

Vic thanked them again and hugged them each as they filed out the door.

“Congratulations,” they said in return.

Vic looked around the room after they had all left, overwhelmed by all the gifts, the thoughtfulness, and also the worry about the what if’s. She couldn’t help but worry about what would happen if he didn’t survive. Her heart ached at the thought, and she subconsciously gripped her chest.

She jumped a little as Luke wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

“He’ll be okay. He has to be,” he half-whispered in her ear, his voice cracking and shaky.

“Let’s go to bed,” she sighed into his chest. He let her go and took her hand, leading her upstairs. Vic stripped absently, her mind wandering to the What if’s. She couldn’t help it; she couldn’t get her mind off it.

She climbed into bed after donning her pajamas, and cuddle up to Luke. She fell asleep quickly and slept dreamlessly for which she was grateful.

 

They woke up early, around 0630, and got ready mechanically. Luke started the coffee while Vic showered, and when she got out, he took a shower. Vic cooked up some breakfast, and they ate in silence. Vic couldn’t get the what if’s out of her head.

“Baby, I’m sure everything is okay,” Luke said suddenly as he took their plates, rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher.

Vic looked up. “Well, Dr. Karev didn’t call so I hope so,” she replied softly.

“Let’s go up and see our boy.”

“Okay.”

Vic threw her shoes on quickly, as did Luke, and they got in the car. He held her hand as he drove, all the way to Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital.

They got there just as visiting hours started and rushed up to the NICU. Dr. Karev happened to be in there examining LJ.

He was happy to report that he was doing well and had gained 4 oz, putting him at 5 lbs even (he had only gained 2 oz when he was weighed the day before.) He also told them he still expected LJ to be able to go home after a week.

Vic had a sudden thought. “You didn’t get to celebrate your birthday, baby,” she said to Luke.

He looked up at her then; he was stroking LJ’s arm. “Baby, this is the best birthday present I could have asked for.”

Vic just gazed at him as a nurse came up to them holding a bottle.

“Do you want to feed him?” the nurse asked them.

Vic looked at her, excitement written on her face. She took the bottle from her and carefully picked up LJ, bringing the bottle to his mouth. He began drinking readily. Vic looked at him lovingly, her heart bursting with joy.

He drank the entire bottle of milk quickly. Vic held him after he finished, looking at the nurse questioningly. The nurse nodded at her to go ahead, so she sat on the chair next to the incubator and cuddled her baby boy, grinning. She cooed at him, talking in a baby voice.

“You’re so cute, yes you are. And you’re already so spoiled!”she couldn’t help but feel the joy and hope she felt now. She looked up at Luke, who had taken up position kneeling next to her. “Do you want to hold him?” She asked him after a while.

He nodded, so she placed a kiss on his forehead before carefully handing him over to Luke. They swapped places in the chair, and Vic knelt by them both.

Then she got an idea, and pulled out her cell phone to take a few pictures of the two of them. They then swapped again, and Luke snapped a few photos of Vic and LJ. Then they got some pictures of the three of them together, the nurse volunteering to take the pictures.

Once they were done, they sorted through the pictures and picked out one of each to send to their friends and family. Jennifer was the first to respond even though she was on a work trip. She would be back the next day, and she promised to come visit as soon as she was back.

When he was hungry again, it was Luke’s turn to feed him, and they took turns feeding him at each feeding. They stayed up in the NICU until lunch time where they went down to the cafeteria to eat quickly before returning to the NICU.

At 8 o’clock they were told to leave, and they gave him each a quick kiss in turn before promising to return as soon as they could. (And they did.)

Jennifer came up around 5:30 pm as promised, and she got to feed her nephew. She gushed about how cute he was and how he looked just like Luke (except with darker skin.) He had a head of curly brown-blonde hair, Luke’s blue eye color and shape, and his lip shape, too. But his nose was definitely Vic’s nose, Jen observed. His skin was somewhere in between the two of their skin tones, a perfect balance.

Vic hoped his eyes wouldn’t change and even though she knew they likely would, she was still sad about it. She loved Luke’s eyes; it had been one of the first things she noticed about him, apart from his smile, and how when he smiled, it touched his eyes.

Vic leaned over then and gave Luke a quick kiss. “I love you,” she told him absolutely.

“I love you, too,” he replied back genuinely, though his voice was colored with surprise.

 

After a week, Dr. Karev declared little LJ able to be discharged. They did final measurements and he now weighed in at 5 pounds and 15 ounces and measured 21” long.

Vic jumped up and down in excitement, and having brought in his diaper bag, pulled out the tiniest little suitsie (onesie designed like a suit) and black slacks.

She dressed him carefully, cooing to him as she did. She pulled on some black socks and fabric dress-style shoes on his little feet then placed him into the car seat that dwarfed him, tightening the straps appropriately.

He was rolled down in a wagon and Luke was waiting out front. He lifted the car seat up and clicked it into its base, then opened the door for Vic to climb in next to him in the back seat.

They had had a lactation consultant come and visit and help LJ and Vic learn proper latching techniques and different positions she could hold him, though Vic wasn’t sure if she would continue to pump and bottle feed or not. She did want to try to breastfeed first though, to build that bond between them.

When she they got home, her team’s cars were out front again, and as she walked into the door carrying a sleeping LJ in his seat, they gathered around to admire him. There was a banner that said “Welcome Home LJ” on it, and Vic set the car seat down and turned to her team and hugged them all in turn.

“Uncle Travis gets to hold him first!” Trav exclaimed. A cry came from the car seat and Vic said “it’ll have to wait until after he eats,” as she scooped him up and brought him to her breast where he latched perfectly and sucked hungrily.

Once he was clearly satisfied, Vic removed the sleeping baby from her breast and made herself decent before presenting him to Trav, who took the sleeping baby happily.

After he held him for a good while, Jen began to get antsy and so Trav handed him over to her. She cooed at him and talked in gibberish. Everyone began to get antsy, so Jen handed him off to Maya. This cycle repeated itself until everyone had had a chance to hold him.

Jen led Vic over to the table set with an array of food in it, and it also contained a couple presents on it. Jen carried them into the living room for Vic to open in front of everyone.

“Since I couldn’t make it to the baby shower, I still wanted to bring some gifts.”

Vic opened them; one was a bassinet which they did not have yet. The others contained bassinet sheets, baby towels and wash cloths and toiletry items (baby shampoo, soap, etc) and different infant medications.

Vic thanked her profusely, as she had done with everyone else prior. They all go up to eat, except for Luke who was currently holding his son. Vic made herself and him a plate, setting it down next to Luke. He was able to shift LJ to one arm while he ate with the other. 

Once everyone had finished eating and said their goodbyes, Vic and Luke walked them out, telling them thank you and hugging everyone.

As soon as they left, LJ began to fuss; he was hungry again. So Vic brought him to the breast she had finished with prior, and let him drink for about 10 minutes before switching breasts.

Luke got to work setting the bassinet up in their room, and was done by the time LJ had finished eating. Vic laid him down in the bassinet and then went to lay down herself, exhausted.

She fell asleep quickly with Luke curled around her. She didn’t wake back up until LJ began fussing ready to be fed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any station 19 or Grey’s Anatomy characters

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any of the scenes I have quoted from Station 19.


End file.
